Darker Than Night
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: Sequal! They fell back into thier normal lives. Or so they thought. Random murders disrupt it quickly. The mysterious girl that roams in the night, Sakura's new powers and a secret that will change thier world. Spiraling them into the dark. NejiSaku
1. Everyday Life

Angel: Oh my. I can't belive I'm actually doing this. A sequal. To When Chemicals React! Sorry that the characters can't be with us today, They're all working on their lines. This story is rated M for good reason.

Blood, Gore, Lime scenes.

Wonderful Bloodly Horror with a sharp taste of Sprite. Lemon-limey goodness. But only between two couples. Neji/Sakura, Sasu/Naru. I will post warning's before the lime scenes and even the yaoi ones. So you will be warned. Now, I'm throwing an OC love into here. but I will not tell you which character falls in love with her.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

And I don't own Naruto. -pouts-

_Darker Than Night_

Chapter One

**Everyday Life**

Neji groaned as the sun filtered through the red curtians of his apartment window. The bright light was casting warm rays across the dark carpet of his small room and landed on a picture on the stand next to his bed.

He sat up slowly and looked down on the right side of his bed. The other pillow looked used and was empty. His frown deepened as he put his feet on the floor and stood up. He put a finger on his head when it started spinning.

The sound of a tune being hummed was coming from down the hall and the smell of bacon as well. He pulled on a white t-shirt and walked down the hall.

After arriving at the doorway to the kitchen, Neji leaned aginst the door frame and chuckled. He was met with the sight any man would love to wake up too.

Sakura Haruno, dressed in a pair of sweats a one of his t-shirts, pink hair in a messy bun at the base of her neck and a spatula in her hand.

" Don't burn it." Neji sighed, walking up behind her.

Sakura turned her head a waved the utensil in his face. " Oh shush. You're no better of a cook than I am."

He smiled, gave her a light kiss. " I'm a terriable cook."

She giggled and turned back to the pan and put a hand out. " Go set the table."

Neji did as he was told and just as he was setting the silverware down, a knock sounded on his front door. He lifted a curious eyebrow and opened the door.

Ino's wide, knowing smile made him sigh.

" Is Sakura here?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

" No." He growled, attempting to shut the door in her face.

Ino pouted, " Aww come on. She wasn't at her house."

" That dosen't mean she came to mine."

" Neji, where ..." Sakura stoped in midstep as she saw Ino at the front door. Her blonde freind's face broke into a smirk.

" I KNEW it!" Ino cried, throwing a fist into the air.

Neji's shoulders slummped forward and he groaned. This so sucked.

Sakura walked past him and shoved Ino out of the doorway. " Go home to you fiancee."

" But I wanna hang out here. Details girl." Ino whined.

" _No._ Go home." Sakura stated firmly, preparing to close the door.

" Okay, but we have a meeting in Tsunade's office at 10. The Kazekage is comeing to town." Ino informed, walking down the hall.

Sakura shut the door sliently and turned to Neji, who was massaging his temples. He took in her lopsided grin and back away. " What?"

She shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat up in bed and stretched out his arms. He slumped forward and took in the sweeping pain as his muscles adjusted to the change.

A sigh escaped his lips.

" You okay?"

Naruto looked down at the dark-haired man laying next to him. " I'm fine."

Sasuke snorted and sat up along with his blonde lover. " You look upset. "

The blonde boy titled his head to the side. " What? You can judge my moods now?"

Sasuke chuckled, stole a quick kiss before climbling out of the bed and walking to the bathroom. " I have to know your moods if I have to live with you." He ducked a pillow that was thrown at him and shut the door.

Naruto pouted. " Stupid teme." After a few miniutes of muttering to himself, he got out of be, pulled on some of Sasuke's clouths and headed down the long hallway of the Uchiha manor.

The kitchen was bigger than the bedroom they slept in.

Naruto looked around the large tile countertops and narrowed his eyes in concentration. " If I were cereal...where would I be?"

" Last one on the right." Sasuke's voice replied from behind him.

Naruto tipped his head back and smiled. " Why thank you."

" No problem. Would you like a map?" the Uchiha asked, grabbing the milk from the fridge as Naruto got out the Cherios.

" Not funny. It's not my fault your house has so many places to go." Naruto scoffed, setting the box on the small table and searching for the bowls. " If we played Hide and Seek, it'd take us three days to finish it."

Sasuke snorted, rolled his eyes and grabbed the bowls out of the cabniet beside him. " You overthink everything dobe."

Azure eyes narrowed at his lover and plopped into his chair. " I keep wondering why I fell in love with you."

The dark-haired man leaned forward and kissed his dobe before he could put the spoon in his mouth.

" Funny, I ask myself the same thing everyday."

Naruto pouted and stirred his cereal around in the ceramic bowl.

Sasuke hugged the boy and poured his own food. " Don't forget the meeting. We need to get ready after breakfast."

Naruto nodded and started eating his food.

------------------------------------------------

Gaara watched silently as Konoha's top Shinobi and Kunoichi's lined up beyond the gates. Tsunade always overwelcomed him. Always having eligable, single people there to greet him.

It was as if she was hinting something.

He let out a sigh and scanned the line of people. They were all his...well...back then he hadn't refered them as it, but Naruto had changed him. They were his friends.

He spotted Naruto's bright hair and sunny smile and almost smiled back. His eyes caught sigh of the blonde's hand intertwined with Sasukes.

Gaara let his lips twitch up. So the Uchiha was back. He chuckled and returned Naruto's wave. His eyes roamed them again and before he knew it something pink and fast glomped onto him.

" PANDA-CHAN!"

He almost fell over at the nickname the pink-haired med nin had given him. A sigh escaped his lips and he didn't miss the pointed glared from the white-eyed Hyuuga.

She pulled back and smiled. " Welcome back Kazekage-sama."

" Geez Sakura, you come up with the strangest things to call people these days." Naruto grummbled, stepping up beside her.

Sakura pouted and yelped when two arms slide around her waist from behind. Gaara lifted a nonexistant eyebrow at the obviously posseive Hyuuga.

" Oh, is there a reason your here?" Sakura sighed.

" Of course there is." Tsunade snorted, " I don't call him here for no reason."

They all gave her accusing stares.

" Liar." Shikamaru snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. " Can I go home now?"

" Oh shut up you lazy bum." Ino hissed, " Let them tell us what's wrong."

Neji sighed. " All of you shut up."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. " There have been a series of random murders here and in Suna."

Sakura gasped. " Random?"

" Yep, and they happen at least three times a week. There's no motive and no clues." Gaara added.

" We're not detectives." Sasuke grummbled.

" No." Tsunade started, " But you do have a very nice guide."

Everyone turned to Sakura, who narrowed her eyes. " Oh hell no. We do not need magic to solve stupid murders." She pulled from Neji's grasp and pointed a finger in Tsunade's face. " 20 bucks says we don't need my powers."

The others groaned.

Tsunade smiked, she always loved a good gamble. " You're on."

TBC

Angel: -starts dancing- I DID IT! The first chapter of The sequal to When Chemicals React! I am sooo proud of myself. I promise the characters will be here next time.

R&R!


	2. The Murders

Angel: Yay! Chapter 2!

Sakura: You update fast.

Angel: Are you complaining?

Sakura: Yes.

Neji: I am too.

Sasuke: You always complain.

Angel: Okay. here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2

**The Murders**

Gaara couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips when Tsunade and Sakura got into an argument. Even he knew the Hokage's weakness was a gamble.

Sakura wasn't making his job easier. He had come to find out who was killing innocent people, and why. Then he'd go back home.

Neji was sitting next to Sakura at the large round table, Sasuke and leaning back in his chair and Naruto was sleeping beside him.

Ino and Shikmaru had been sent to man the flower shop.

Sakura grummbled as she flipped through the photos infront of her. " This is so STUPID!"

Naruto's head shot up. " Huh? Wha...?"

" Wake up dobe." Sasuke snorted, watching as Sakura threw the small pictures back onto the table.

" There isn't a damn clue as to how they were killed." She growled.

" Use your magic." Tsunade said.

Green eyes narrowed. " Over my dead body."

Neji rolled his eyes, picked up on of the photo's and scanned the picture. " Look, take a break and lets go out to eat."

" RAMEN!" Naruto cried.

" No." Everyone snapped, making the blonde whimper and tug on Sasuke's sleeve.

" Make them."

" Don't you beg Sasuke!" Sakura hissed.

Said, Uchiha was torn between eating something disgusting and falling for the puppy pout on Naruto's face. He sighed. " I'll take you out tonight."

Naruto cheered.

Sakura just shook her head, grabbed a coat and Neji's hand. " Alright Gaara, lets go."

Gaara lifted his head and shook it. " I'd rather not."

" Aww why not? " Naruto asked, walking over to him and pulling on his arm. " Don't be a spoil sport."

" I came here on buisiness, not to goof around." Gaara stated firmly.

Sakura's eye twitched and she grabed Gaara by the ear. " Get of your ass and come eat with us."

Neji and her friends slowly backed away from her.

" It must be that time of the month." Naruto muttered, crossing his arms over his chest matter of factly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and punched the dobe in the arm. " How can you tell?"

" Well, she dosen't really cuss unless we're in deep trouble or during that time of the month." Naruto replied, lifted a hand and motioning to the poor Kazekage who was being dragged by his ear, out of the office area.

Sasuke winced. He made a mental note not to get on Sakura's bad side for the next week or so.

But, alas, it was too late for our poor Gaara.

----------------------------------------------------

Neji stiffled a yawn as he fell back on Sakura's comforable sofa. They took turns staying in each others houses. Ino thought it was creepy, but Hinata had begged to differ. Saying something about needing to find out which one was more approprite for them to live in.

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. Sakura sure was a grumpy one. He dreaded her coming home from the hospital.

So he sat up and started cleaning.

There was no way he was getting on her bad side.

Not 10 minuites later, Sakura stepped through her front door. She put her coat and shoes at the door and walked slowly into the living room.

Her eyebrow lifted when she saw Neji dusting the tv off.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

Neji nearly jumped out of his body. He spun around and threw the duster to the side. " Nothing."

Sakura sighed, walked up to him and slide her arms around his neck. " What did Naruto say?"

" Something about this being your time of the month." He mummbled and winced when he felt her arms grip tighter.

" Oh he is so dead." She hissed, but as soon as her anger came, it went. A smile graced her lips and she lipped her head back to look at her boyfriend. " So you were cleaning to keep me happy?"

Neji nodded and pressed his forhead aginst hers. " And the tv was dusty."

She broke into a fit of laughter and burried her face in his shoulder. Neji smiled softly and held her closer. Man was this the life.

---------------------------------------------------

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh and glared down at the pictures of the murder victums. It was SO damn annoying that Sakura wouldn't use her powers.

" Glaring at it will not help you get a preminition." Gaara's low voice sighed from the chair across the room.

Tusnade's brown eyes gave Gaara the glare instead. " Don't get cocky on me. I'm not the one Sakura had to drag all over town. BY THE EAR."

Teal eyes narrowed. " I wonder where she learned it."

Tsunade growled and went back to staring at the pictures. " I just don't get it."

" Get what you old hag?" Naruto's voice asked from the doorway.

Gaara looked up and gave them a small wave as Naruto and Sasuke walked into the office.

" What do you want brat?" Tsunade asked.

" We came to help." Sasuke snorted, " Do you want us to send out shinobi to scout isolated areas of the city?"

Tsunade blinked. Now why hadn't she though of that? " That sounds like a good idea. Find Shi...or Neji...no." She grummbled. She did NOT want to get on Sakura or Ino's bad sides. " Sasuke you give the orders. All the other captains are busy."

Naruto glared. " Oh, so you let SASUKE do it."

" You get to help you dobe. " Sasuke snorted, walking out of the room. Naruto yelped and hurried after him yelling at the Uchiha's back.

Gaara chuckled, " When did he get back?"

Tsunade sighed, " He was the one who was behind the attacks on Sakura, well a henchmen. " She smiled slowly, " That was, untill he found out Naruto was there and that the Evil was manipulating him."

Gaara listened silently, nodding during parts.

" Well...to put it simply. She's a witch."

The red head blinked. " What?"

Tsunade sighed, " Sakura. Is. A. Witch."

Gaara leaned forward and closed his eyes. " So why dosen't she use her powers to solve the murder?"

Tsunade pushed one of the photo's around the others. " It almost got Neji killed. Well...he was dead untill the Evil was killed."

The Kazekage opened his eyes. No, he didn't know Sakura all that well, but he did owe her big time. She came to Suna, despite sunburns and heat, and took care of his medical staff. Since they sucked.

He let out a sigh, " It has caused her pain?"

" So far." Tsunade replied, " but she hasn't even tried the good stuff. She hasn't opened the book of Kage since they left the safe house. A MONTH ago."

Gaara stood up and walked over to the window. His eyes narrowed once again.

A girl was walking down an allyway in the middle of the town. She looked from left to right, then entered the dark shadows.

" Call for Sasuke and tell him to stand guard above the ally by Ichiraku's. I'll go get Sakura." Then, in a flurry of sand, he was gone.

----------------------------------------

Gaara found her asleep on Neji's shoulder inside her 3 room house. He walked up to the door and knocked. Neji looked back and activated the Byakugan.

" Come in Kazekage-sama." He called, and Gaara stepped into the house.

Sakura woke with a start and spun around. " Gaara?"

Gaara nodded, " We are in need of back up. I have belief that the next murder will be soon."

They both stood up and ran over to the door. " Show us the way." Neji replied and they disapeared into the darkness, hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

Gaara lifted a hand in greeting when he spotted Sasuke across from them. Sakura peered down into the dark ally and grumbled. " I don't see anything."

" Hush." Gaara hissed.

Neji flited from sight and reapeared next to Sasuke.

" Movement?"

" None. Just someone sitting aginst the wall." Sasuke replied with a sigh.

" Mabye Gaara saw it wrong?" Naruto suggested with a shrug.

" I doubt it." Neji muttered, activating the Byakugan. " It's a girl."

" Huh?!" Naruto gasped, and Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth. Neji pushed both of the down at the girl turned her head up.

" Did she see us?" Sasuke whispered, his hand still over Naruto's mouth, who was pouting.

" I don't know. I can see, not read minds." Neji hissed.

Sakura and Gaara both rolled thier eyes as the boys across from them argued over the girl below.

" you think she did it?" Sakura asked.

" No." Gaara muttered, " But if she keeps sitting there, we'll have to give up."

Sakura nodded and peeked over the edge only to meet two dark red eyes. She gasped lightly as the girl lifted a hand and pointed to the back corner of the ally. Then, in a flash, the girl was gone.

" Problem?" Gaara asked, watching the suprise flicker over her gace.

Sakura shook her head, swung over the edge of the building and landed on the ground. She took a few steps twords the back of the ally.

She put out her hand and a white light apeared in her palm. Her mouth fell open at the dead body before her.

" Neji!" She cried, and the four boys landed beside her.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, " We've been here since she got here...how..."

Sakura stepped forward and examined the bloody body before them. Her eyes furrowed slighty and took notice of the blood coming from the neck.

" How did she do it?!" Naruto snarled, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Sakura pushed a lock of hair from her face and put the light closer to the man's neck. " She didn't do it. "

" Huh?" the boys asked.

She sighed. " She must have been waiting for me to get here." Her hand got closer to his neck and Neji seized her wrist.

" Don't touch him..." Neji said.

" Look. " She pointed to the mans neck. " I think I know what these victums have in common."

" How so..?" Sasuke asked, peering closer. " I don't see anything diffrent here than what was on the other victums."

Sakura straitened up and sighed, " Man. I didn't want magic involced in this."

" Magic? Will you answer our questions please?!" Naruto hissed.

The pink-haired girl sighed again and pointed to the mans neck. " They all lost blood."

" Duh." Neji said.

She let out a frustrated sound. " We're dealing with vampires you morons."

_To be continued..._

Angel: Woo! I did it. Chapter 2.

Neji: Oh yippee.

Sakura: be nice.

Angel: At first, I didn't want you to know about the creatures, then I thought what the hell? This story's gonna be longer than the last one. Why not add more creatures.


	3. Learning

Angel: alright, Chapter 3!

Neji: -blows a horn-

Sakura: Where did he get that?

Angel: I don't know.

Sakura: I'd rather not know...

Chapter Three

**Learning**

Ino chocked violenty on the coke she was drinking. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and handed her a napkin. Sakura planted her hands on her hips. " Is it that shocking? Haven't we delt with a supernatural creature before?"

" V-vampires?!" Ino stuttered.

" That is what she said." Shikamaru sighed, leaning back in the chair behind the cash register. They were all at Ino's flower shop.

Neji leaned agisnt the counter and rubbed his temples. " Look, we're as shocked as you are."

" How so?! You live with her!" Ino snapped, pointing an acusing finger at him.

" Dosen't mean we talk about vampires. " Neji snorted.

" OKAY! Shut up!" Naruto snarled, slamming his hands on the counter. " We shouldn't be fighting over this."

" You want to go headfirst into a vampire's path?" Sasuke waved his hands, " Go for it."

Naruto huffed, " That's not what I ment and you know it. We need to figure out how to find the next victum."

Sakura tapped a finger on the rail of the chair Shikamaru was sitting on and closed her eyes. " How do we do that?"

The silence that followed made her eyes snap open and narrow at her freinds.

" oh _hell_ no."

-------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was snickering and fanning herself with the money she held in her hand. Neji was holding an angry Sakura back .

" I refuse to allow this!" She snarled.

" We need magic, you are a witch." Ino hissed, pulling on Neji to get Sakura out of the room.

" I don't wanna be a witch anymore! Not at the cost of my wallet!" Sakura cried, flailing her arms around. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled out a twenty from his pocket and handed it out to her. " Here. Now shut up."

Naruto snickered behind his hand and Sasuke sent him a glare that shut him up as well.

Sakura grummbled and took the money. " It's not MY money." She handed it back to him. " I don't want it."

Coal eyes narrowed, " If it will stop your whining, I'm willing to let it go."

Naruto slapped a hand over Sasuke's mouth. " Will you stop it?!"

Sakura took in a deep breath, turned twords her house and waved a hand. " Lets go. BOK."

Her freinds all exchanged odd looks. _BOK?_

Ino gasped and claped her hands together. " Oh! Book of Kage!" Then rushed after her best freind. The men all looked at each other, shrugged and followed the two girls.

Once they reached the house, Sakura ran to her room and came out again with a large bundle of clouth. She took a seat next to Neji on the couch and patted the bundle.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. " And that will help us...how?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and huffed, " Since we didn't have the chest to hide it, i wrapped it up and stuffed it in my closet."

" Literaly." Neji snorted, earning a glare from green eyes, which he acted as though he hadn't.

" Oh. So the book's in there?" Naruto asked.

" Yes Dobe." Sasuke grummbled.

" Why's he in such a sour mood?" Ino asked, pointing at the Uchiha that was slumped next to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. " He's mad."

Sakura pulled off the cloth and sent a glance at Sasuke. " How come?"

" We've yet to have sex." The blonde replied, making Sasuke choke and lunge for him.

Neji chuckled and Ino and Sakura fell into a fit of laughter. Shikamaru let a lazy grin fall over his face, He missed this. Despit the whole, Evil thing, it was nice to have his freinds around him.

Danger aside.

Sakura flipped the book open and cleared her throat. " It says that vampire's live in a relam of darkness. However, it can only be found in the relam parallel to the human one."

Ino nodded and cupped her chin, " But why are they in the human one?"

" Well, it also says that once every 25 years, the veil that seperats the worlds grows thin. but only for the month of...oh dear." Her eyes closed. " October."

Neji sighed, " Holloween."

" All Hallow's Eve actually." Sakura corrected, pointing to the page she was reading. " Back in the days, witches and vampires used it as a day to strenghten thier powers. It's a witches sacred day, but the Vampire's got selfish."

Naruto winced, " So you mean they fought on this day?"

" Apparently." Sakura replied, " The witches are stronger on this day, so they always prevailed, but every year, the Vampire's streghthen."

Ino gasped, " You mean...they feed off of Humans?"

" Yeah. " Sasuke snorted.

Shikamaru sighed, " So if they've been getting stronger for nearly a thousand years and this year they decide to strike?"

" Basically." Sakura nodded.

" Can you like...vanquish them or something?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura put a finger to her lips and flipped the page. " Nope. Goes strait to Grimlocks."

Ino opened her mouth, then closed it and shook her head. No. She didn't want to know just yet.

" That doesn't help us with the girl." Neji interjected, " Who is she and why is she helping?"

" It could have been a one time thing." Naruto shrugged.

" No." Sakura said, " It wasn't, and we..." She trailed off and gasped, " They prey on the weak. Like sick humans and dying elders. but also...damn it. Healthy children."

Ino stood up, " I'll contact Tsunade about the children, and have Shinobi track down all sick in Konoha."

" That will take days." Sasuke snorted.

" Do we have a choice? we can't keep risking..."

Another of Sakura's gasps made them turn around.

" What?" Neji asked, running back to her side.

Sakura lifted her head. " They're are only _Two_ vampire's left in all three worlds."

_To be Continued..._

Angel: Sorry if it's short, We're moving and have to finsih painting our new house. So I don't get much computer time. So forgive me!

Sakura: I forgive you.

Naruto: A BREAK!

Angel: R&R! Much Love!


	4. Stranger in our Midst

Angel: Yo.

Sakura: Wow. You're a women of few words today.

Angel: you would be too if you painted your ENTIRE room. My arms are killing me.

Neji: Good. Die.

Sakura: Thats not nice.

NEji: So?

Chapter 4

**Stranger in our Midst**

Gaara stared at the group of panicing people before him. He put a hand up and they all slienced.

" Now, why are you all here again?"

One of the sand Shinobi bowed, " There has been another murder my lord."

Teal eyes narrowed, " That's not possiable. There was a murder here."

The shinobi around him all exchanged looks, " Has The Hokage found anything out?" another asked.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, " Nothing as of yet. Just some..."

The door flew open, making all of them, except Gaara, jump back. Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru all ran into the room.

Sakura was carrying a rather large green book and breathing hard.

" Can I help you?" Gaara asked calmly.

" W-we found out..." Ino gasped out, " W-who's b-been..."

" Can we be more...coherant?" Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes.

Sakura snorted, pushed into the room and set the book on the table. She then motioned for them to gather round.

" Vampires."

The shinobi all gave her strange looks. " Thats not possiable." One smirked.

" Yeah. They're mythical creatures."

" You will be too here in a minute." Neji growled, and they backed off.

Naruto plopped into a chair and sighed, " Did we have to run all the way?"

" Do you want more people to die?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura glared at the whining blonde, " Look, belive it or not, but we are dealing with some sort of Vampire."

" How many are we dealing with?" Gaara asked, taking a seat beside Sakura and the book.

" Two." Shikamaru snorted.

" Thats it?" Gaara hissed.

" Yeah. There are no more on record. There's Marisa and Balthar." She replied, running her fingers down the page. " That's it. No other imformation..." She flipped the page. " well, here's a little on Balthar."

" Read it." Gaara ordered.

Sakura nodded, " Balthar is known as the Elemental Vampire. No one knows why, no one has had to courage to fight him. He is known as a myth in the world of Kovonet.."

" Kovonet?" Neji asked, liftinng an eyebrow.

" The world parallel to our own. And the world parallel to Kovonet is known as Dezrath." She repiled, then looked up, " But only Vampire's can enter it."

" Damn it." Sasuke growled. " Why does this have to be so damn difficult?"

" Magic isn't something to fool with." Gaara sighed, " We need to use what we know."

Sakura glared and put her hands on her hips, " Well, then you go home and fix your problems, we can do this on our own."

" We?" Ino snorted, " oh, I am not doing this again."

" but Ino, Sakura can't do it on her own." Naruto gasped. Sasuke nodded, agreeing with his dobe. He may not have been Sakura's biggest fan back in the days, but he was as overprotective of her as he was Naruto. There was no way he was letting her go in alone.

Sakura sighed, " Fine. Be that way." She picked up her book and turned to Gaara. " you're ether with us or not."

Teal eyes closed slowly, then opened again, a sigh escaping. " Are you positive?"

" About 89 sure." She replied, clutching the book closer.

Gaara nodded, " Alright. But this down't help us find the girl."

" Well, we should fan out shinobi to scan the area, when they see her, they should report the location pronto." Neji stated.

" I agree." Sasuke raised a hand.

" Who wants a tratiors advice?" A sand shinobi hissed. Sakura backhanded him the moment tratior came out of his mouth.

" You shut the fuck up." She snarled, " Can't you control your followers?"

Gaara waved his hand at the stunned shinobi. " Return to Suna, tell Temari that I will be out for a long while. She is to take my place untill I return."

The shinobi nodded, waved to his team and they dissapeared.

Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet and smiled at his freinds, " Sakura's place?"

" Can't we all just go together?" Neji asked.

Sakura put a hand on his arm and waved to Naruto as he walked out with a depressed uchiha. " I think Naruto needs to be with Sasuke right now." She whispered.

Neji nodded and looked back as Shikamaru rose to follow them out the door. " I thought you weren't helping."

" She may not be, " Shikamaru stuck his thumb back at a pouting Ino, " But i'm in."

Sakura smiled and pulled Gaara and Neji by the arm. " Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat Sasuke down on an empty park bench and knelt in front of him. Coal eyes were looking to the right.

" Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha shrugged. " Dunno."

Azure eyes saddened, " I'm sorry he said that. But Sakura knocked the shit out of him for you." The blonde smiled, " Just imagine if I had gotten to him first."

A chuckled escaped the raven-haired mans lips, " Yeah right dobe."

Naruto pouted, " You don't think I can protect you?"

Sasuke's pale hand reached out and cupped his lovers cheek. " Of course I do."

Naruto smiled slowly again and put his own hand over Sasuke's.

" I love you." He whispered.

The Uchiha gave the blonde a quick kiss, " Don't I know it."

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura growled in anoyance as Shikamaru fell asleep once again. " Oh now this is ridiculus!" She snarled, pointing to the lazy Jonin.

Neji groaned and held his head in his hands. " Lower your voices, my head hurts."

" No one's saying anything loud." Gaara sighed, swirling his glass of water around in his hand. They had been at Sakura's house for nearly three hours and no one had spotted the girl. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't shown up yet and Ino kept calling for Shikamaru to come home. Sakura made sure that didn't happen by giving Shikamaru a new task and shoving him into it.

The door opened slowly and in came a happy Naruto and a tired-looking Sasuke.

" Welcome." Sakura hissed, " It's about time."

" Sorry. got sidetracked." Naruto sing-songed.

" Sex?" Shikamaru asked, lifting his head off the table.

" No." Sasuke grummbled, " Ramen. I promised I'd take him out...remember?"

" We're on the verge of losing another innocent life and you're more worried about RAMEN?!" Sakura snarled, grabing the blonde by the shirt front.

" He promised tho." Naruto whined, " and besides, we checked up every once and a while to make sure they hadn't spotted her."

" See Skaura?" Neji asked, " They weren't completly lazy." He put a reasuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

She slumped forward and plopped back in front of the book. " Oh whatever."

They continued on in silence as Sakura read through the book, looking for any information on the other worlds.

She raised her hand slightly. " I think I found something."

Neji peeked over her shoulder and lifted an eyebrow. " 'To summon a creature'?"

Sakura nodded and read down the page. " Simple spell.Just have to insert the name of who we want to find."

" Uhh..." naruto began, but Sasuke cut him off.

" Which one are we going to summon?"

" Marisa." Gaara replied, making everyone look back at him. " It's a girls name correct?"

" And we are looking for a girl..." Sakura agreed.

" Alright." Neji muttered, waving to the page. " Go for it."

Sakura cleared her throat and scanned the page:

_Here before the sacred hour,_

_I call upon a diffrent power._

_Come to me of flesh and blood,_

_come to me Marisa._

They raised their hands to sheild their eyes a a strong wind picked up in the room. A light chuckle was heard and the wind stopped.

Before them was a girl, no older than 14, midnight black hair, red eyes, and a tatterd black dress. " It's about time you summoned me Mistress."

_To Be Continued..._

Angel: Alright!

Sakura: Cliffe...

Neji: She has a fetish for those...

Angel: YEP! I hope you enjoyed it! Much Love! R&R!


	5. Back in Business

Angel: Wow. I've made it so very far.

Sakura: It's only chapter 5...

Neji: Yeah. What's to be so happy about?

Angel: I've never made a sequal to ANYTHING before. I'm so proud that this is turning out how I wanted it too! Thank you my fans!

Sakura: Uhhh...

Chapter 5

**Back in Business**

" It's about time you summoned me mistress."

Sakura's mouth hung open, the gril was perched on her windowsill with a sly grin on black-painted lips. The girl radiated 'Goth'!

Naruto looked like a fish the way he was gaping. Sasuke shut up mouth. " Don't stare dobe. It's rude."

" I'd stare too. " Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes and laying his head back down. " But it's too troublesome."

" M-mistress?" Neji asked, looking from Sakura, to the girl at the window.

Sakura shut her mouth and pointed to the girl. " You're Marisa?"

The girl nodded and lifted a hand, " Yes, I am her. I lead you to the dead human the other night."

" Are you sure she's not the murderer?" Naruto whispered to his pink-haired freind, " I thought you said Vampire's can't be trusted."

Sakura growled, " I never said that."

" Stop arguing and ask her yourselves." Sasuke grummbled, leaning back in his chair. Marisa looked harmless enough, but he wouldn't lower his guard, and it seemed Neji wasn't soing so either. In fact, Sasuke had noticed that Neji was always on edge when Sakura was doing something that would harm her. He shrugged it off, the Hyuuga was just madly in love. The overprotectiveness would pass...He glanced at Naruto. Okay...so mabye it wouldn't. He was still overprotective of his dobe.

Always would be.

Sakura walked up to the girl and held out a hand. " Sakura."

Marisa smiled slyly, " Oh I know who you are. You defeated the Evil. You're the talk in Kovonet and Dezrath."

" I am?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side. Wow, she didn't know why...but it flattered her that people from diffrent worlds praised her.

" we had lost all hope when your great-great-great...grandmother died. She had said another Chosen might not come forward." Marisa sighed.

" Why not?" Sakura gasped, feeling Neji step up behind her. Oh he was so worried, she could practicaly feel it. But it made her happy to know he cared.

" Well...because...your grandmother had wanted to be a Ninja." Marisa replied.

" I'm a ninja...and a witch." Sakura said, " it hasn't gotten in the way yet."

The girl took Sakura's hand in her own. " One day, you will have to make a choice. You're world..." She nodded to the people behind her. " Or theirs."

----------------------------------------------------

Gaara glared at the Vampire girl that was sitting calmly in a chair in his apartment. Why did she have to stay with him?! He didn't want some bloodsucker taking anything from him.

She seemed harmless, but that could be an act.

Marisa blinked up at him and smiled, " So you're Gaara?"

" Kazekage to you." He growled.

" What's a Kazekage?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

" I rule of the land of Suna." Gaara replied, handing her a bundle of blankets. " So shut up and sleep. and why couldn't you stay at Sakura's?"

Marisa shrugged, " Somethng about you being the only one that had no one to entertain at night.."

Gaara's eye twitched, Damn Sakura. He was the only one without someone to spend the night with. Naruto had Sasuke, Neji had Skaura, and Shikamaru had Ino.

So why the hell was he still single?!

Marisa sighed weairly as she watched Gaara's stoic face betray his anger. She was growing bored of this man. He seemed like a waste of space on the earth. Did he even have a purpose? Who wants to even rule sand?

She voiced her opinon.

Gaara sent her a cold look, " I protect and rule a village called Suna. It is located in the desert. My name is Gaara of the Sand. ring a bell?"

It sure did. A warning bell. Marisa flew out of her chair and backed to the door. " Y-you..."

" I what?" Gaara asked.

" You're a murderer! Who's let you rule a village of innocent people?!" She snarled.

Gaara walked to his room and growled, " You know nothing about me. So shut up and sleep. I don't need you're whining."

------------------------------------------------

Neji watched Sakura dress in her pj's with a smile. She turned her head and giggled, " Enjoying the show?"

He put his hands behind his head and grinned, " Very much so."

Sakura rolled her eyes and slide under the covers next to him. " I bet I can make you enjoy something else..."

He chuckled lightly and let her kiss him.

" Shouldn't you rest?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

She blinked, " Not in the mood?'

" It's not that.." He gave her a small smile, " We all need rest. Long days. We couldn't find any bodies. We summoned and Vampire and she's sleeping in the Kazekage's living room."

Sakura laughed and rested her head on Neji's chest. " Yeah...well. I guess we're back in business."

He lifted an eyebrow, " Back in business?"

She gave him a cheerful smile. " Yup. just like the good ol' days."

Neji let out a laugh at that. Oh boy was he in love. " Yeah. The good old days."

_To be continued..._

Angel: Alright. Two chapters in one day.

Sakura: Wow.

Angel: Why yes, I am made of awesome!

Neji: Hasn't she said that before?

Angel: Sorry for the shortness, but it may be a short while before I get back on. I'm moving. R&R!


	6. The Gaardians

Angel: Yay! Chapter 6!

Sakura: YAY!

Neji: Headache...

Marisa: Hi everyone!

Angel and Sakura: Hi MARISA!

Neji: -walks off grumbling- Asprin...

Chapter Six

**The Gaardians**

Sakura was trying so very hard not to burst out laughing. Gaara was sitting in a chair around a meeting table with a very grummpy expression on his face.

Rumor had it, Well more like Marisa had told them.

She had annoyed the hell out of him last night. Right after he had told her his name.

" So Gaara's known in Kovonet?" Naruto asked, stuffing a doughnut into his mouth. Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed the idiot a napkin.

" Can you at least eat decently?"

The blonde boy glared at his lover and huffed, eating another pastry.

" Duh. If Sakura's known for her greatness, then G...Kazekage-sama is kown for his brutal murders." Marisa replied, sneering at a very angry Gaara.

" He stoped his killing streak after he met us!" Sakura said.

" I didn't fight him like Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura did, but I do know he was strong." Neji added.

" I didn't fight him." Sakura said, " I was just protecting my freinds! And got smashed agisnt a tree."

" You fought bravely. " Naruto exclaimed, " And I have no idea how many times Gaara's apologized."

Sasuke leaned forward and pulled the book towards him. " How do we get ride of her?"

Sakura sighed, " We don't. We need her help."

" We didn't need help before." Shikamaru snorted, lifting his head off the table.

" That was when we were working on instinct. Now we need to be sure of what we're going into. This isn't an Evil we're dealing with." Sakura replied, planting her hands on her hips.

" Vampire's are a very vicious race." Marisa said.

Gaara sent her a glare, " I bet you'd know. You're talking about yourself."

" Only half of me. " Marisa smiled.

Neji lifted an eyebrow, " Half-breed?" He was rewarded with a sharp slap by Sakura.

" Don't call her that." She hissed, but Marisa waved her hand dismissivly.

" It dosen't matter what I'm called. I have plenty of diffrent nicknames. However, the man you're up agisnt is full blooded."

" I kinda figured that." Sakura sighed, ploping into a chair beside Neji. " But if He isn't getting his hands dirty, who is?"

" Orka's." Marisa replied.

Shikamaru blinked, " what the hell is an Orka?"

" Humans turned into slaves." Marisa replied, " Their His minions."

" Like..we're talking...from our world humans?" Sasuke asked.

" Duh. There are no humans in Kovonet." Marisa snorted.

' _Like we'd know.' _They all thought angrily.

Sakura put her hand between the glares that were being sent Marisa's way. " Okay, no more fighting. Who is he?"

" Balthar." Marisa replied, " I thought you're magic book told you his name."

" It did. But all we knew about him was that he's an Elemental." Sakura said.

" We have a name for the thing this time?"

Everyone turned thier heads to the door behind them.

Sakura's face broke into a very big smile. " Ino!"

" The one and only." Ino sighed, " So, who's the Goth?"

" This is Marisa. " Neji replied.

" She's a Vampire." Naruto smiled.

Ino screamed.

----------------------------------------------

" She hardly gets into the story and faints again." Gaara sighed, tapping his fingers on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade chuckled and rolled up the scroll she was reading. " I bet that was intresting. Marisa slept at your place?'

" Yes." Gaara growled.

She let out a sigh and folded her hands on top of each other. " Are you going with them?"

" What?" He asked, utterly confused, and showing it.

" Sakura will want to go to Dezrath." She replied.

Gaara blinked, " Who told you?"

" Sakura did. She came to get premission to leave without anyone knowing. Not even Kiba and Hinata."

" Why not thier freinds?" He growled, " she shouldn't do that."

" Hinata's carrying." Tsunade sighed, " We can't afford for her to get worried while Sakura's gone."

" She will get worried when she goes out to see Sakura and she's not there!" Gaara snarled, slaming his hands on her desk.

" Kiba is a very overprotective husband." Tsunade informed, " He will not let her leave the house. I expect Sakura will return before nine months are over." She sleared her throat. " So. Are you going to go?"

Gaara gritted his teeth and sighed. " Yea."

" Then be ready whenever she's ready."

---------------------------------------------

Ino still looked pale, but Shikamaru's back rub was slowly bringing the color back. Sasuke was flipping through the book, Naruto was reading over his should, Neji was half asleep in the couch and Sakura was making noise in the kitchen.

" Is she attempting to cook?" Naruto asked, looking up from the book.

" I'm a damn good cook you BAKA!" Sakura yelled from the room next door, " I wanna see you cook something other than RAMEN!"

Naruto growled, " Sasuke cooks better than you."

" I bet he does." Neji yawned, opening one white eye. " Hey, where'd Marisa go?"

" She's investigating the shower." Sakura replied, walking into the room with a tray of tea.

Ino let out a puff of air. " You summoned a VAMPIRE?!"

" For the 22nd time, _yes. _I summoned a Vampire!" Sakura hissed, slaming the tea tray into the coffee table.

Neji grabbed the kettle before it splashed all over the carpet. " Careful." He grummbled, " We just bought this thing."

Skaura sent him a glare and he raised his hands in defeat.

" Ma! Sakura's got Neji wraped around her finger!" Naruto laughed.

" Not true!" Neji gasped, shaking a fist at the giggling blonde hurricane. Sasuke shut him up by pulling him into his lap.

Naruto yelped slightly when a pair of lips ravished his own. Coal eyes narrowed, " Don't laugh. You have me wrapped around all ten of your fingers."

The blonde blushed and sighed, " Oh."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and poured him some tea. " I for one am not wraped around anyone's fingers."

Ino sneered, " Shikamaru, I'm thirsty."

" Decaf or regular?" He replied.

Now everyone was laughing, Marisa walked in and tilted her head. " What's so funny?"

" freind stuff." Sasuke replied, sliding his arms around the dobe in his lap. " Find anything interesting?"

" Only really bad tasting bars." She replied, taking a seat next to the tv in the far corner. She made a gagging noise. " What is that stuff."

" S-soap." Sakura managed, trying oh so hard not to burst out laughing. " You bathe with it."

" Oh. That's its purpose?" Marisa asked.

Naruto nodded and snickered, " Man, how do you people bathe in your world?"

" Plants." She replied, pointing to Sakura's growing plants on the windowsill. " We make bubbly stuff from it."

" Well, when you get home, tell them to call it soap." Ino huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. ' Ugh, I can't belive I'm doing this again."

" Why are you here then?" Sasuke asked.

Ino's eyes shifted, " You're all like my best freinds. I can't let you do this all by yoursleves."

" Hey, Check this out." Sasuke interrupted, waving Sakura over the book in his lap. " Did you read over this?"

Sakura and Neji walked over to stand behind Sasuke. Sakura furrowed her brows. " That wasn't there before. " She took the book from Sasuke's hands and set it on the table. Then read aloud:

_**The Gaardians**_

_Ancient Body guards for the Chosen One._

_Usually his/her Closest 4 knights._

_The one's she would trust with her life._

Sakura blinked and looked up from the book. " It's written as though someone just wrote it. " She ran her fingers over the page. " And...it's not worn or faded. "

" Creepy." Ino shivered.

" I've heard of them." Marisa pipped up, walking over and smileing. " Your Great-great Grandmother had them too. In fact, All the Chosen's have had excatly four."

" So...who are they?" Naruto asked.

Sakura scanned the page and smiled, " I know. Neji. Sasuke. Naruto. Gaara."

" WHAT?!" Ino cried, all the boys were gaping.

" How did you come up with that theroy?" Shikamaru asked, " And why am I not in it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, " One of Knowledge, One of Strength, One of Loyalty, And One of Instinct." She cleared her throat. " Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. I don't see 'Lazy Ass' anywhere."

Ino fell into a fit of giggles while Shikamaru pouted and the other boys processed the Information.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. " Do you get it?'

"Gaara doesn't know." Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

" Then we tell him." Ino stated the obvious.

" Tomorow. " Marisa hissed, " He was in a rather foul mood today."

" Agreed."

TBC

Angel: Well? Good? Bad? So-So? Give me some advice people!

Skaura: your readers can only go so fast.

Angel: I know. Oh! Check out my profile later! I'm posting som Story Ideas and I want you to message me and pick one that sounds good. The one with the most votes, will be the next story I write.

R&R!


	7. The Interpretor and the Psychic

Angel: Yay! Chapter 7!

Sakura: YUP YUP.

Marisa: P-a-r-t-y!

Neji: -glares- where can I exit stupidvill?

Sasuke: Hey, it's entertaining. You should watch the one you love act like an idiot.

Naruto: -from a room in the back- I HEARD THAT YOU TEME!

Sasuke: I love you!

Naruto: YEAH RIGHT!

Chapter 7

**The Interpretor and The Psychic**

Gaara had a rather sour look on his face as his freinds gave him the news. He was still trying to get over the fact that he was...a...

" What am I again?"

" A Gaardian." Marisa sighed, leaning back in a chair. " Are you that thick skulled?"

Gaara almost lunged for the girl, but a warning look from Sakura held him back. A fight was not what they needed today.

Ino ploped into a chair next to Marisa and sighed, " Okay, we told him. Yay. Now what?"

Sakura shrugged and took a seat on Neji's lap. " Dunno." She pulled the book onto her own lap and opened it to the page where the Gaardians were. " Can't do much till something pops up."

" Don't jinx us." Shikamaru hissed, " we have enough of things popping up."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and glanced around the room. " Hey, where's Naruto?"

Sasuke lifted his head from the table it was resting on and stiffled a yawn. " He's at home. Sleeping."

" Why?" Ino snapped, " He should be here helping."

Sakura shut the book and leaned back agisnt Neji, who wrapped his arms around her. " Let him sleep." Neji chuckled, " we don't need a half-awake Naruto in here."

" Why not?" Marisa asked, and Gaara rolled his eyes.

" Because he's very violent." Sasuke smirked, " In a very...intimate way."

" I do not want to know." Ino cried, covering her ears and running to the other side of the room. Shikamaru just put his head back on the down and sighed, muttering a 'troublesome.'

Marisa shook her head and watched as Ino ran around covering her ears, Gaara's scowl and Sakura and Neji's laughing. Sasuke, however, was staring at her, his eyes narrowed. She returned the glare. " Don't trust me Uchiha?"

Sasuke shrugged, " I never trust anyone from Sakura's world."

" you've never met one." Marisa hissed.

Coal eyes lowered and then driffted to Sakura. " I worked for one."

" The Evil?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Now she was mad, her Mistress was being protected by a tratior.

He nodded and closed his eyes, " And I would have kept on...if Naruto hadn't snapped me out of it."

Marisa titled her head to the side and blinked, " The blonde boy?"

Sasuke nodded.

She 'tsked' and shook her head, " He's a first class idiot. What on earth do you see in him?"

The Uchiha's glared returned and it darkened worse than ever, " _Excuse me?"_

Heads turned to the arguing pair and Sakura stood up to stop it, but Neji pulled her back. " Let Sasuke set this out." Silver eyes turned back to the other two. He had been watching them out of the corner of his eyes and this was Sasuke's battle.

Marisa snorted, " Did that offend you _Uchiha_? Did I hurt your feelings?"

" No. "

" That's because you have_ no_ feelings. You have _nothing._" She sneered, uncrossing her arms and setting them on the arm rests. " Are you not the tratior of Konoha? The owner of Misterss Sakura's broken heart, and following in your older brothers footsteps?"

Sasuke's chair clattered to the ground with the force of how fast her stood up. His fists hit the coffee table, cracking the glass in the process. " You know NOTHING!"

" Oh don't I?" Marisa let out an evil laugh, " You should just die Uchiha. Haven't you caused enough pain?!"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she broke from Neji's grip and ran her hand across Marisa's face. The room fell into a deaf silence as Marisa raised her hand slowly to her cheek.

" M-mistress?"

Sakura clentched her fists and glared at the female vampire before her, " Yes, Sasuke is a tratior. We know that! But we're putting that behind us! Don't you dare insult him when I'm around, when Naruto's around! When any of us are around."

Marisa blinked, then narrowed her eyes, " He nearly murdered you!"

Gaara stepped forward and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, his eyes burning holes in Marisa's head. " If Sakura trusts Uchiha. Then we all do."

Ino and Neji nodded, Shikamaru raised a hand, then lifted his head, " Sasuke is a broody asshole."

The Uchiha sent a glare at the lazy ninja, who shrugged it off and put his head back down.

" But we all love him." Sakura smiled, " And if you can't accept that, then leave."

Marisa let her arms cross over her chest. " Oh fine."

" Oh fine what?"

Everyone in the room turned to the bleary-eyed blonde boy that walked through the door. Sasuke walked over to his dobe and slide an arm around his waist. " Nothing. We were just calling a truce."

" Where you fighting with Gaara again?"

" No." Gaara hissed, " I'd have won. Not called a truce."

Sasuke growled, " you wish."

Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead.

------------------------------------------

Neji yawned and put his arms behind his head, laying back onto the king bed. He watched as Sakura walked in with two glasses of water and the book under her arm.

" Thirsty?" She asked, setting the waters on the bedside table.

Neji chuckled, " Not really, but since you went trough all the trouble, I'll drink it."

She smiled, climbed under the covers with him and set the book infront of her. He lifted an eyebrow, " Late night reading?"

She laughed and flipped the book open, " No silly. I'm looking for more info on my hero's."

He shook his head and sat up next to her and peered down at the book, " Anything?"

" Nope." She replied, flipping through the pages, " why?"

He shrugged, " do you really think it was safe to leave Marisa with Gaara again? We don't need the Kazekage strangling her with sand in the middle of the night."

Sakura let out a giggle. " Oh I bet that would be a sight." She blinked, " I can see that too..."

Neji smiled slowly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear," Let's hope he dosen't do that."

She nodded and returned her attention to the book. A new paragraph caught her eye and she put a finger on it. " Cool."

" Cool what?" he asked, looking down at the page.

" 'The Interpretor and the Psychic.' " She read aloud, " Wow."

" What does it mean?"

Sakura smirked, " It means our lazy ninja just got himself a job."

---------------------------------

Shikamaru stared at the grinning couple with sleep induced eyes. " Please tell me this is important. Someone better have died."

Ino walked up behind him and yawned, " Sakura? Neji?" She glanced at the clock in the hall. " It's 5 in the morning."

" We know." Skaura replied, sounding way too happy for someone who had just woken up.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples, " Okay. Spill."

Sakura pulled the book out of the bag that was slung over her shoulder and shoved it into Shikamaru's hands. He blinked, opened it to the marked page and blinked again.

**The Interpretor**

_Decipher's old text and maps._

_Master of the Shadows._

**The Psychic**

_The Chosen's personal mind reader._

_Can read the minds of most demons and creatures._

Ino looked up at her best freind and Neji. " So, not only do you have Gaardians...you have a map reader and a mind reader."

Shikamaru handed the book back to her. " Good for you. Good luck finding them."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

" They're you." Neji said. " Shikamaru's the Interpretor and Ino, you're the Psychic."

The couple blinked, looked at one an other and then back at Sakura and Neji.

" SAY WHAT?!"

_To be continued..._

Angel: Awesome!

Sakura: YEP!

Neji: -Still looking for an exit-

Sasuke: Angel won't give you one.

NEji: -takes out a spoon- Oh I'll find one.

Marisa: you're gonna attacker her with a spoon?

Neji: Nope. I'm digging,

Angel: Well...I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry about not updating Mission Max, my sister spilt coke all over the papers. So...I'd better go...before Neji's escapes.

R&R!


	8. The Dark Witch

Angel: Yay! Chapter 8!

Sakura: i've noticed that she says that alot.

Neji: so?

Sakura: well...dosen't she need something new?

Neji: no. it's her style.

Angel: -blinks- OMG! Someone call the athuorities! Neji's being nice. -starts running in circles-

Neji: -rolls his eyes- i take it back.

Chapter 8

**The Dark Witch**

Sakura gave her freind a sheepish look as she handed Ino a glass of water. Poor girl had fainted after hearing the she was in some way, magical.

Shikamaru was calm about it, despite his outburst. He was curently holding his head in his hands and leting out a 'Troublesome' every so often.

Neji had called Hinata to meet them and she was in the kitchen making breakfast.

" Okay." Ino took in a deep breath, " I'm a Pshychic?"

Sakura nodded, " Yep."

Ino then pointed to Shikamaru, " and he's the Interpretor?"

" Yes." Sakura replied, " Do you need me to spell it?"

Ino glared, " Not everyone can be as calm as you when they find out they're magical."

Skaura just shrugged and took a sip of tea that Hinata had made. Said girl walked out of the kitchen with a smile. " It's ready. Who's hungry?"

Neji stood up, " I am."

" I feel like i'm gonna be sick." Shikamaru mummbled, giving his first real sentance in two hours.

Sakura knelt infront of him and smiled, " You don't have to do it."

The shadow-master looked up and sighed, " But you need the protection."

" I have four very caplable Gaaradians. " She countered.

" And if you come across something that only I can help you with?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

She shrunk under his gaze and sighed, " then i'm scewed."

Ino let a laugh and set down her glass of water. " wow. that's one way to put it."

Sakura glared at her freind and then went back to Shikamaru, " I'm serious. If you don't want to do it, then you don't have to."

" No." They both said firmly, startling the pink-haired girl.

" B-but..."

" No." Shikamaru hissed, " You'll need everyone you can get. "

" Hey, can we eat now?" Came Neji's annoyed voice from the kitchen doorway.

-----------------------------------------------

His laugh was never a pleasent one to hear. It always made the Orka's tremble in fear, infact, it made even the strongest ones fearful.

He was just that powerful.

Balthar was never one to care for his servants safety, only for his Witch. Who was equaly as ruthless and terrifying as he was.

The tapping of heels on a stone floor was all that was heard in the dark corridor. It was also a sign that the Witch was coming. And she never brought good fortune.

Not since _she_ had been born.

The guarding Orka's cowered in fear and a red-robed figure passed through the large blak double-doors they were gurading.

They shut the door behind it and the figure stoped in the middle of the dark room.

" Isn't it a little dark in her Master?" The figure asked, a slim hand reaching out of the robe.

There was a light chuckle and with a flick of that slim wrist, candle's lite up around the room. Illuminating a the large stone walls and the chair in the back of the room.

In the chair was a man in black robes, his face hidden and his large fingers tapping impatiently on the arm.

" I'm waiting Aaka."

The red-robed figure let both hands out of the long sleeves and pushed back to red hood. Long, midnight black hiar fell in a braid down it's back. Two, pericing violet eyes encased in black khol watched the man before her.

She fell to a knee and lowered her head, " The Orka's have been bringing fine speciman from the land of Konoha."

The man sighed, " and the girl?"

Aaka raised her head, " She has found her Gaaradian's, The Interpretor and the Psychic."

A sharp bang echoed through the room as the man's fist hit the arm of his chair.

" Master Balthar, she cannot activate thier powers without the artifacts." Aaka said, " Do not worry."

Balthar sighed and tapped a finger on his chin under the hood, " where are these artifacts?"

" No one knows. I've checked The Book many a time. Not even our map-maker knows." She replied, " we are trying to find them."

" Are they in Kovonet? Or here in Dezrath?" Balthar asked.

Aaka closed her eyes, " They are not here. I would have gotten them, however, how do we find them in Kovonet with so many Tricelts's gaurding the portals?"

Balthar took a moment to think it over, then cleared his throat. " Jovoha."

The sound of footsteps came closer and a man dressing in armor, light hair and hazel eyes stepped into the light. " Yes Master?"

Balthar lifted his hand, " Follow the new witch."

" She is not new..." Aaka began.

" Silence." Balthar hissed, " She is new. Has she tapped into all her powers?"

" No sir, but she is not new to the craft! She can cast spells." Aaka insisted, " You can not just throw someone out after her, These Gaardian's are trained to fight, to kill!"

Jovoha scoffed, " Mistress Aaka, do you not trust in my abilities to fight these humans?"

" You are human too Jovoha. " Aaka hissed, " You have fought since age 10, these men have fought since birth. It is in thier blood."

Balthar growled, " Why did you not tell me of this earlier?"

Aaka bowed again, " I had to find out first. Jumping to conlucisons will not help us."

Balthar sighed, " Very well. Aaka, you will occompany him to Konoha."

Aaka bowed again, " Yes Master."

--------------------------------

Naruto gave Sakura a drowsy hello, then turned and walked back into the Uchiha Manor. Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara and Marisa all follwed the half asleep blonde.

" Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked, gaping at the large living room they walked into.

" Shower." Naruto replied, " Tea?"

" How about I do it?" Ino asked, " There's no telling what you'll do."

" I'm fine. " Naruto scrunched up his face.

" Your also half-asleep." Sakura pointed out, taking a seat next to Neji on a dark blue sofa. Shikamaru sat in a chair, Marisa on the window sill and Gaara stood.

Naruto grumbled, " I is not."

" Speak english dobe." Came a light chuckled just as two arms wrapped around the blonde's waist.

" I is." naruto grummbled, leaning back into Sasuke's chest.

" No you are not." Sakura snickered.

Naruto pouted and looked back at the Uchiha, " They're picking on me."

" So?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde growled, turned in Sasuke's arms and glared. " Not fair."

" I love you."

Azure eyes rolled, " Oh of course you do. "

Sasuke glared and planted a solid kiss on the dobe's lips. Naruto's eyes closed slowly as he sank into the Uchiha's lips, drowning in a spanse of emotions.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, making both boys blush and break apart.

" Get a room." Ino snorted, setting a tray of tea on the coffee table.

Sakura giggled, " Don't pick on them."

" Why not? It's fun!" Ino laughed, sitting next to Shikamaru.

" And disturbing." Gaara snorted, " Who knew the Baka and the asshole would get together."

Marisa snorted, " For someone with the kanji for love on his forehead, your pretty dense."

She trailed off when the slience engulfed the room. " What?"

Sakura gave her a sad smile, " Don't talk about that."

" What? Why?" Marisa asked, glancing at the stoic Gaara, who's eyes were narrowed.

" Well, it's a long story." Naruto muttered, putting a hand over Sasuke's.

" Oh." She looked out the window, " Okay." her eyes widened suddenly. " no..."

" What?" Ino looked up as Marisa got off the windowsill.

" No!" Marisa cried, spinning to face them, " hide Sakura!"

" What?!" Sasuke hissed, as Naruto broke free and ran to the window.

" They're here!" Marisa said, pushing Sakura into the hall.

" Who's here?!" Shikamaru snarled.

Marisa grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him into the hall. " Balthar's henchmenn! And not the Orka's!"

Sakura pulled from Neji's grip and stepped back. " Why are we running?"

" Do you want to die?!" Marisa hissed.

Neji grabbed her hand, " Lets go. We don't have time for you to get brave."

Sakura pulled her hand away. " Who are they?!"

" Aaka and Jovoha! The Dark Witch and The Dark Knighte!" Marisa hissed, " you're not ready to face a Dark Witch yet!"

Sakura glared just as the front door burst open. The two figure's stood in the hall smirks on thier faces.

" Well, hello Sakura." Aaka greeted, " It's an honor to meet the Chosen One."

" Likewise." Jovoha chuckled, his hand on the handle of his sword.

Sakura grumbled, raised a hand and Jovoha stopped moving. Aaka growled and glared at the pink-haired witch. " What did you do?!"

" why didn't she freeze?" Sakura whispered to Marisa.

" She's a witch too. Evil or not, she won't freeze." Marisa replied. She was mad, They couldn't leave, Aaka would make sure of that.

Sakura snorted and racked her brain for a spell to get rid of at least one of them.

_Evil that has traveled near,_

_I ask of you to disapear,_

_spirits of past please hear my call,_

_remove this human from these walls._

Jovoha unfroze, let out a fury-filled yell and disapeared. Aaka hissed, " What?!"

" Where are you're magic tricks Witch?" Sakura smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

Aaka pulled out a vile of red juice and snickered,

_Black and white,_

_I call to the night,_

_to remove her powers,_

_and comsume her forevermore._

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. That was a spell? It didn't even ryme!

The vile crashed at her feet and nothing happened. " uhh..." Sakura began, looking back her freinds, who shrugged. " You call that a spell?"

Aaka chuckled, " It takes away your powers you fool!"

" Okay..." Sakura cleared her throat, turned around and waved her hand at Ino. " Ino?"

No reply.

Sakura nodded, waved her hand again. " Ino?"

" What?" Ino hissed.

Sakura turned back to a stunned Aaka, " Didn't come very prepared did ja?'

Aaka hissed, " Do not think this is over!" Then was gone in a flash.

Naruto made a sound, " What was that all about?"

Marisa looked as shocked as the rest of them. " I have no idea and in broad daylight to."

" Yeah...why strike as such an early hour?" Sasuke sighed.

" Which means, she'll be back." Sakura said. " Let's get busy."

TBC...

Angel: Wow. Long. COOL! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that the charecters couldn't join us,...eh..Turns out, Neji got arested for being nice. -.-


	9. The Potion, The Power, and the Artifacts

Angel: Welp. I have good news. Byakuhana bailed Neji out of jail!

Sakura: Yepers! And she's here with us today! Hey!

Byakuhana: Hi everyone!

Angel: Did Neji say thank you?

Byakuhana: Uh...I don't know.

Neji: No. I didn't. I like jail. It kept me from lunitics like you.

All three girls: We are not lunitics!

Neji: Yeah. right.

Angel: say thank you!

Neji: No.

Sakura: Now.

Neji: No.

Byakuhana: NOW!

Neji: -cowers in a cornner- s-sorry.

Angel: Now that that's settled. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 9

**The Potion, the Power and the Artifacts**

Sakura grummbled to herself as Neji once again scolded her for trying to be brave. They were currently still in the Uchiha Manor, flippping through the book. It was near seven o'clock and Ino was drifting off to sleep.

" Neji. Will you shut up?" Sasuke groaned, rubbing his temple's.

" Yea. She get's it! She acted on impulse, good for her. now shut up!" Marisa hissed, walking in from the kitchen.

Neji shot her a glare, " I'm just saying..."

" For God's sake Neji." Gaara hissed. Everyone sighed, " SHUT UP."

Neji mummbled something and took a seat next to Sakura on the Uchiha's blue sofa. He looked down at the pink-haired girl and glared. " Were you even listening?"

Sakura shurgged, " Sorta. Look, Neji, I'm a big witch now."

Naruto snickered, reciving a glare form Neji. Sasuke pulled his blonde aginst him and glared at the Hyuuga. Sakura rolled her eyes at their imaturety and went back to reading the book.

She hadn't found a damn thing about Aaka yet, nor of the Dark Knighte Jovoha. Her eyes caught the chapter for Dark Magic and she paused. " Hmmmm."

Shikamaru looked up from the Go game he was playing with Ino. " Hmm? What?"

Sakura put her finger on the page and read:

**The Dark Witch**

_Known to all worlds as Aaka,_

_she is a ruthless witch with the power to see into the future._

_Holds the Book of Aku._

Sakura looked up at her freinds and then at Marisa. " Book of Aku?"

Marisa nodded, " Yeah, like your book except eviler."

" Oh that's just greeeaaat." Ino grummbled, " Just what we needed."

The pink-haired witch pouted. " And she can see into the future." Marisa tilted her head slightly and chuckled, " So can you."

Everyone's heads shot up. " huh?"

Marisa gave them all an odd look. " Aaka's power to see the future is a birthright. like you being able to freeze things."

" So?" Sakura asked. " You're point?"

Marisa sighed, " Look, if you can find a potion that will help you see the future, you'd be able to tell when she will strike again."

" Smart." Shikamaru nodded, " I agree."

Neji glared as Sasuke, Naruto and Ino agreed as well. " What about the boyfriend?"

" Overruled." Sakura snickered, patting him on the back.

Naruto got out of Sasuke's lap and got himself ready to dash into the kitchen. " Just tell me what you need."

" That's my job Naruto." Ino snorted, standing up and stoping beside the blonde.

" I can help." Naruto pouted, then looked down at his lover, " Right Sasuke?"

The Uchiha imediatly faultered under those puppy dog blue eyes. " Let him help Ino."

Sakura giggled at the pout on Ino's face as she looked over at Shikamaru, " Shika-chaaan! "

Shikamaru looked up. " Let him help."

" Traitor!" Ino hissed, dropping her innocent act.

Sakura stood up and put the book under her arm, " I'm going to make the potion." She started for the kitchen, stoped...then sighed. " As soon as i find it."

The group let out groans.

----------------------------------------

**To See Into The Future**

_One Cypress leaf_

_Blood of Witch_

_Barkus root_

_Pinch of heartstring_

_Drop of water_

Sakura read the ingredidents for the hundreth time and was STILL trying to figure out what the hell the things the potion called for.

" Is any of this stuff in Konoha?" She asked, looking back at Marisa, who was lounging on the table.

" How should I know? I'm a vampire, not a witch." Marisa shrugged.

" Your the one from a diffrent world!" Naruto protesed, shaking a fist at the lazy-looking girl. " Your worse than Shikamaru!"

" Huh?" Came the lazy voice from the other room.

Ino rolled her eyes, " Yeah right."

Sakura turned back to the potion and sighed. " I wonder..." She looked at her hands, then held one out.

" Barkus Root."

There was a poof of smoke and in her palm was a Barkus root...or so she hoped.

Naruto yelped and hit the wall in suprise while Ino's eyes bluged out. " what the hell was that!?" Ino cried, pointing a finger at her freind.

" What's all the..." Neji trailed off as he spotted the odd root in Sakura's hand. " What the hell?"

Sakura glared, " Barkus Root. What does it look like?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, " New power?"

" Awesome power!" Naruto gasped, coming out of his shocked state. " Do it again!"

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, some Gaaradian this dobe would be. Gets all freaked out over a new power, then wants to see it again.

Sakura smiled, put the Barkus Root into the pot of boiling water, then held out her hand. " Heartstring." (type of wood in Kovonet, you'll see soon)

After everyone had watched her poof things into her hand, Sakura put the rest into the pot and started to stir.

" I feel like I should be cackling." she said, poking at the now green liquid.

Ino and Marisa giggled.

Neji wrinkled his nose at the putrid smell that came from the pot. " what is it?"

" A potion to help us see into the future!" Sakura declared, streching her arm abover her head.

" Help you. " Marisa corrected, then pointed to the pot, " Finish it so i can go to bed."

Sakura muttered something about impatient vampires, poured some potion into a glass vile and sighed.

" Well. here goes nothing."

" if you die, we'll put that as your last words." Ino smiled, patting her friend on the back.

Sakura glared, then drank the vile dry.

The room held thier breaths as Sakura's eyes became unfocused.

" Sakura?!" Neji gasped, catching her before she hit the floor.

" Put her down gently, don't wake her." Marisa ordered.

" If she dies. We blame you." Gaara hissed.

Marisa nodded, " Of course."

Naruto looked from his Kazekage freind, to Sakura's vampire freind. Something...was begining to change...

Sakura felt her insides jump at her eyes blured into a stream of flashing colors. Her head was spining and she felt like she would vomit.

Which she really didn't want to do at the time.

In a blink, everything stoped. A room came into focus, dark trinkets and horrid skulls hung for shelfs and the ceiling.

Aaka stepped into the room, anger etched onto her face. " How did that witch freeze you?" she hollared to Jovoha, who was standing beside her.

" You of all people should know that." Jovoha snorted. " Why did you run away?"

" we need to take steps." Aaka hissed, tapping a long nail on the top of a crystal ball. " Have you located the Artifacts?"

" That was your job." Jovoha said.

" Correction. Our job." Aaka growled, " If Sakura gets ahold of those Artifacts, she'll be guarded to the fullest."

Jovoha snorted, " Haven't you said that her guards are trained shinobi?"

" They are, but with the Artifacts, they will be even harder to handle." Aaka sighed. " Gather your finest men. We're going to sneak into Kovonet and find the Artifacts."

" of course." Jovoha bowed and left the room.

The colors returned to flashing in Sakura's eyes and the world returned. Neji was holding her, Sasuke was holding a glass of water. She sat up.

" The book."

" Are you crazy? You just got done with a vison." Marisa hissed.

" I need it now!" Sakura snarled, making Naruto jump and grab the book from off the countertop. He handed it to her and she flipped through it frantically.

" What is the big deal?" Gaara snorted, looking over her shoulder.

Sakura sighed, " Found it."

" Found what?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura turned the book so her freinds could read it.

**The Artifacts**

**The 4 Braks**

_4 identical neclaces,_

_with the color of each Gaaradian's aura._

_The crystals will glow when a fellow Gaardian or the Chosen is in danger._

_Knowledge- Silver_

_Strength- Purple_

_Loyalty- Blue_

_Instinct- Red_

**The Sunadokei**

_An hourglass hanging from a chain,_

_Used to enhance the Psychic's power._

**The Garasu**

_A cut glass circle hanging from a gold chain._

_Used to help the Interpretor._

" Whoa." Ino whistled.

" What does this mean?" Naruto asked, looking at the pink-haired girl

Sakura smirked, " It looks like we're going to an old safe house."

_To Be Continued..._

Angel: Wow. that was a long chapter.

Sakura: Yep.

Neji: -is trying so very hard to go back to jail-

Byakuhana: He won't stop.

Angel: knock him out.

Byakuhana: That's mean.

Angel: Do you want him to go back?

Byakuhana: -is thinking real hard-

Sakura: I'll do it. -hits Neji with a shovel-

Angel: -sweatdrops- not quite what I had in mind.


	10. The Spirit Guide

Angel: Hey every one!

Sakura: Yeppers!

Neji: I can't do this anymore. you two are driving me crazy!

Angel: Aww. we're not that bad. -pouts-

Neji: oh yes you are.

Sakura: You're being so mean Neji! -starts crying-

Neji: Ah! No...don't...cry. That's cheating Sakura!

Angel: -sweatdrops- okay, while Sakura and Neji emerse themselves in thier undying love, i shall continue with the story!

Chapter 10

**The Spirit Guide**

Ino groaned in pain as they trecked through the thick woods. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and closed his eyes as they moved on. Sakura glared at her freind, " Oh suck it up Ino."

" Are we there yet?" Marisa hissed, " I'm tired of walking."

" Oh shut up." Sasuke growled, " We're all tired."

Neji sighed and looked behind him where Gaara and Naruto were, " Any complaints from you two?"

" Nope." Naruto smiled, giving him a thumbs up, " I got a good sleep last night."

" Oh good for you." Ino snapped.

Sakura growled, " Will all of you shut up? It's bad enough we can't find the damn thing!"

" You said it was here!" Marisa snarled, pointing to a large tree. " You said it was right there! But is it there? Nooooo."

Gaara sighed, " This is ridiculus. Is the house even here?"

" Of course it was!" Sakura replied, " We lived in it for god's sake!"

" It's all a vague memory for me." Ino snorted, elbowing Shikamaru in the side, " Wake up and help us."

Shikamaru goraned, " Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

" Boy are you humans weird." Marisa grummbled, then looked at Sakura, " Are you sure they're suposed to handle the Artifacts?"

" Of course!" Sakura gasped, " Why wouldn't they be able to?"

Marisa lifted an eyebrow, then stuck her thumb at the groaning group behind them. Sakura's eyes narrowed and turned to her freinds, " Stop complaining and walk!"

" To where?" Ino growled, " We've been at it for hours and still no safe house."

" Then it's hidden and we have to find it." Sakura said, clearing her throat and stepping up the the large tree Marisa had yelled at. " Open up!"

Neji slaped his forhead and Sasuke sighed.

" Oh that's sooo gona help." Ino snorted.

Naruto pouted, " Let her try Ino! You can do it Sakura!"

Gaara glared down at the bouncing blonde and rubbed his temples. Where did Naruto get so much energy?

Sakura smiled at her blue-eyed freind and turned back to the tree. " Okay tree. I'd like my house back if you don't mind."

Marisa groaned and ploped onto the wet ground. " I can't do this anymore! You call yourself the Chosen One?"

Sakura glared at the half-breed girl and huffed, " I'm getting there. I have to think."

" Don't hurt yourself. " Shikamaru snorted, getting an elbow from Ino.

The pink-haired witch cleared her throat and put a hand to the tree. " I think I got it."

" Lets hope so." Gaara said, leaning aginst another tree.

Sakura grummbled and touched the trunk of the large tree:

_I call to the vine,_

_to rewind time._

_and revel your secrets, _

_Do my bidding,_

_To bring to me,_

_what has been hidden._

Sakura's hand fell through the tree and she gasped, " Whoa! Look at this."

Marisa stood up, the others as well, and smirked. " You opened the portal. Someone was protecting the house."

" Aaka?" Naruto asked.

" Not likely." Marisa shook her head.

" Yea, that was too easy, and we saw it ourselves, Aaka and Jovoha haven't left Dezrath yet." Sasuke said.

" That was yesterday." Gaara argued, " It is very possiable that she could have..."

" No. " Marisa said, " It takes much longer than a day to create a portal, someone of great power must have done this."

Sakura pondered for a moment, " Someone like...my grandmother?"

" She's dead." Shikamaru snorted.

" Doesn't mean she can't." Sakura shrugged, stepping through the portal. Naruto gasped, " Where'd she go?!"

Sasuke shook his head and pushed his dobe into the tree and they both fell in. Shikamaru and Ino folloewd soon after, then Neji, Marisa and Gaara.

They stepped into the fimilar looking clearing and Sakura let out a squeal. " See! There it is!"

Marisa snorted, put a hand on her hip, and glared at the run-down house. " This is the reason we walked three hours through a forest?"

" At least we found it." Neji sighed, " It would have been bad had we not."

" He's right, I kinnda missed the place." Ino shrugged, looking up at the house.

" Me too. I'm just not to fond of the bathroom." Naruto snorted, glancing back at his raven-haired lover. Sasuke snorted, " I told you I was sorry."

Blue eyes blinked at the tone of voice the Uchiha used, he grabbed the boys hand and smiled. " And I know you are."

" How do we get in?" Gaara asked, interupting the very sappy moment.

" Easy." Sakura smiled, walking up the front steps and stoping at the door. " I'm Home!"

There was a light click and the knob turned. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow, " It didn't do that last time."

" That's cuz she wasn't a witch when we first got here." Naruto informed, stepping into the house after Sakura.

Ino snorted, " Did we bring a key incase one of us humans gets locked out?"

" Nope." Marisa replied, walking into the house as well. Ino bristled, " Then what on earth do we do if you can't hear us knocking!?"

" We won't be here long enough to need a key." Sakura said as Neji and Sasuke took a seat on the couches. Everyone took a seat and Gaara sent a curious look Sakura's way.

" Where are we going then?" He asked.

Marisa scoffed, " You didn't tell them?"

"No..." Sakura muttered, " Only Neji, you and Tsunade knows."

" Knows...what?" Sasuke asked, giving her a scathing look.

Naruto glared at his pink-haired freind, " What do you three know that we don't?"

Ino tapped a finger on the arm of the chair she was sitting in, " Tell us."

Sakura sighed and waved a hand. " okay okay. " She sat down on the coffee table and took in a deep breath. " We're going to Kovonet."

Tick...

Tick...

...Tick...

" WHAT?!"

Sakura, Neji, Marisa, Sasuke and Gaara covered thier ears as the others screamed thier lungs out.

Ino was shaking Shikamaru, demanding him to get her out of this mess. Naruto had eventually calmed down at the hands of Sasuke.

" Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Ino snarled, planting her hands on her hips.

" Well, I knew you'd stay behind, and I needed your help, so we..." She motioned to Marisa and Neji,

" Decided to bring you all here and then break the news."

" Nice plan." Shikamaru said, " With one flaw."

" And that is?" Neji asked.

" We didn't bring enough clouths to go Artifact hunting in a diffrent world." Ino butted in, filling in where Shikamaru was about to.

" Oh." Sakura scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly, " We'll just have to wash more."

" Well..." Marisa started, tapping a finger to chin.

" Well, what?" Sasuke asked.

" The Manor."

Everyone exchanged looks. _Manor?_

" What Manor?" Naruto asked.

" The Halinson Manor." Marisa snorted as if it was obvious. The looks she got didn't help at all. She looked at Sakura, " You mean...you don't know?"

" Know what?" Ino asked.

Marisa covered her mouth, " What is your last name?"

" Haruno." Sakura tilted her head to the side, " Don't last names change when two people get married and thier children get it as well."

Marisa lowered her hand, " I'm guessing your mother wasn't a Chosen One."

" Nope." Sakura replied, " Not as far as I know."

" well. " Marisa smiled and streched out her arms, " Your real last name is Halinson."

Sakura's jaw dropped, along with every other person in the room.

" Well, that's not much of a change. " Sasuke snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

" Not a big deal?" Naruto hissed.

" He means your making more of a deal out of a last name than you did with her new power." Gaara replied, rolling his eyes.

" So?" Ino asked, " We made an even bigger deal about going to another world."

" True." Gaara nodded.

" Can we just get it over with?" Shikamaru asked.

" Sure." Sakura replied, " Neji, can you bring the candles?"

" What do we need candles for?" Ino asked as Neji stood up and pulled some candles out of Sakura's bag.

" To summon a spirit guide." Marisa said.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow, " A what?"

" A spirit guide, a magical human that takes the form of an animal. Every witch has her own Guide." The girl replied, reciving more odd looks. " Wow..did you even read the book?"

" Not till last week." Sakura replied, flipping through the book and stoping. " The Spirit Guide. Okay. Easy spell. Knife."

" Knife?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing, " What do you need a knife for?"

" To draw my blood." Sakura snorted as Naruto handed her one.

" Small cut." Neji hissed as she poked her finger.

" Oh stop worring." Sakura snorted, letting the drop fall into the circle if lite candles.:

_I call to you,_

_and hope to find,_

_the mystical creature,_

_from the other side._

_Come to me,_

_as I draw near,_

_a place to rest,_

_and settle here._

They stepped back as white lights came down from the ceiling, circled around the candles and landed in the middle. The lights dissapeared and in its place was a black cat.

Sakura blinked, then knelt down infront of the cat, who looked up at her. She extended her hand. " Hi there..."

Those sharp green eyes blinked, then titled its head. " I'm not just a common house cat you know."

Sakura jumped back and Ino screeched.

The cat hissed and put a paw over it's ear. " Stop that."

" I-it..talked.." Naruto whispered to the shocked Uchiha next to him. Sure, they'd seen a talking dog, but that dog had been summoned.

" Of course I talk you twit." The cat snorted, the voice was male, or at least sounded like it. He looked back at the pink-haired medic nin and scanned her. " Well. At least you knew what you were doing."

Sakura glared, " I beg your pardon."

The cat shrugged...could cat's even do that?! " My last charge didn't have clue what she was doing and made my landing most unpleasnt."

" Good. You deserve it you cocky cat." Ino hissed.

Green eyes rolled, " Oh please."

" Hey, stop aruging and introduce yourself." Marisa snapped. The cat glared, sniffed, then wrinked his nose. " You reek of half-breed."

" So?" Marisa asked, her eyes turning cold.

" Stop it.' Sakura said, putting a hand between them, " What's your name?"

" Shadow." The cat replied, returning his gaze to his witch. " You must be the Halinson daughter...Maka I presume?"

Sakura shook her head, " No. That's my mother. I'm Sakura."

Shadow blinked, " My apologies." He bowed his head, but her hand on his chin stopped him.

" No need to do that. I don't much like it." She smiled sheepishly, and felt Neji kneel down beside her, she looked back. " This is so cool."

Neji smiled and took her hand, " I'm glad you're having fun."

Shadow looked from one to the other, " Your lover knows?" He looked around the room, " How many know?"

" Everyone in this room. " Sasuke replied, " plus Kiba, Hinata and the leader of our village."

Shadow sighed, " And you trust these people with your secret?"

Sakura nodded, " Yes. why?"

He set a paw on her leg, " Many witches prefer to keep thier craft a secret in fear of her loved one's getting hurt."

Naruto laughed, " We'd never betray Sakura! "

" Yea...we are her Gaardians." Gaara smirked.

Shadow blinked, " You found them?"

" Gaardian's, the Interpretor and the Pychic." Sakura replied with a smile, " we needed your help to get us to Kovonet and find the Artifacts."

Shadow smirked, " You are well informed...now...all I need to teach you is the craft."

TBC...

Angel: Wow...this was loooong. My fingers are about to fall off.

Neji: Good. Can I go now?

Sakura: -starts crying again-

Neji: Your cheating again!!!!!

Angel: wow...he has such a soft spot. Hope you all enjoyed! Ja!


	11. The Tricelts

Angel: 'Ello!!!

Sakura: Hi!

Neji: -is grummbling in a corner-

Angel: Sakura finally convinced him to stay.

Marisa: It's not like he's gonna stick to it.

Sakura: He will if he knows what's good for him.

Angel: And what do you plan on doing?

Sakura: -smirks- I'll freeze him.

Marisa: I'm leaving.

Chapter 11

**The Tricelts**

Night time always had been the worst part of staying at the safe house. Well, that's what In thought. No house should look that scary.

She was the one to take guard duty along with Sasuke, who was leaning aginst the front steps. He glanced at her and lifted an eyebrow. " Scared?"

" No." She hissed, rounding on him.

He shrugged, " Just calling it like I see it."

" Then your blind." She huffed, crossing her arms and facing the other direction.

Sasuke just shrugged and sighed. The stars above them didn't seem so threatening. In fact, nothing was going to happen. Wasn't the house protected by a barrier?

Ino seemed to be thinking the same thing, gasped and stormed back into the house.

" SAKURA!"

The pink-haired witch looked up from her spot on the living room floor, a sheepish smile on her face. " Hi."

" Why the HELL are we on guard duty?!" Ino snarled.

Neji snorted from the chair across the room, " Took you two long enough."

Shadow nodded approvingly from where he sat on the coffee table. " The spell worked well enough."

" _Spell_?" Came the Uchiha's growl.

Sakura flinched and turned around slowly. " Uh...hi Sasuke?"

He pointed a finger at her and glared, " Hi?! That's all you can say!?"

Naruto busted out laughing and rolled over on the floor. Even Gaara, Marisa and Shikamaru let out a few snickers.

" Oh keep laughing dobe." Sasuke smirked, " You just wait."

Naruto stoped laughing and glared at Sakura. " This is your fault!"

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, " Oh hush. I'm learning."

" And you're doing well." Shadow praised, flicking his tail slighlty.

" At the cost of our sanity?!" Ino hissed.

The cat snorted and rolled his eyes. " You won't lose your minds. "

" Only one person did." Marisa interjected.

Shadow glared at her, " Oh really? And who, pray tell, would that be?"

" My father." She replied, her eyes narrowed.

Neji lifted an eyebrow. " Was your father human?"

" Yes." She replied.

" Did your mother use him as a vessal?" Gaara asked, his eyes icing over.

" Yes." She said, her head bowed slightly, " She needed him to create me."

" But half-breeds are forbiden!" Shadow hissed.

" Excatly." Gaara said. " Creating the forbiden has always been a thrill to some people."

" The ultimate weapon." Marisa whispered.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Neji all exchanged looks. They had no idea how similar they were. Shadow caught the looks and sighed.

This witch would be complicated. He just knew it. Why couldn't any of his charges be simple? He set a paw on the book, flipped a few pages and tapped loudly.

" Pay attention." He said.

All eyes turned to him.

" I am not taking orders from a cat." Ino snapped.

" He's my guide." Sakura said. " We all need him."

" He's your Gaaurdian as well." Marisa said, " An Onava."

Sakura put her head in her hands and sighed, " What the hell is an Onava?"

" A spirit guide." Shadow replied, " Stop making things complicated." He snapped at Marisa, who stuck her tounge out at him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the imaturity of his freinds and sighed, " Can we get this over with? I thought we were going to Kovonet?"

" We are." Shadow said, " We just need to be prepared for the Tricelts."

" I'm getting tired of all these names." Naruto huffed.

" Tell me about it." Sasuke mummbled.

" What are they?" Gaara asked, taking Sakura's words from her mouth.

" Warrior Elves that guard the portals into and out of Kovonet. " Marisa explained, ignoring the glare Shadow threw her. " They're hard to convince unless you have a tag. "

" Do you have one?" Sakura asked.  
" No." she replied, " You summoned me. "

" Oh."

Shadow cleared his throat and gained the rooms attention once again. " Pack light. Who is the head Gaardian?"

Neji lifted his hand, " I am."

" and what makes you so worthy?" Marisa snorted.

Sakura sighed, " Because I said so."

Shadow lifted his head. " Very well then. Get the spell. Gather hands." The room did as told and linked hands. " Sakura, get in the middle, You're the connection."

" Aren't you coming?" She asked.

" Of course." He hopped into her arms, gaining a growl from Neji in the process. " Now say the spell."

" Where will it take us?" Sasuke asked.

" The the portal." Shadow replied. " say it."

Sakura nodded, picked up the book, tucking Shadow under her arm and read the page.

_Of all the forces,_

_dark and light,_

_I call to the gaurds,_

_of imortal right._

_Take each body,_

_that join hands,_

_send them to,_

_this diffrent land._

Gasps flew as each of them lurched forward, clutching each others hands tighter. They faintly heard Marisa and Shadow telling them to keep thier hands joined or the connection would break.

The walls around them became a vortex of swirling colors and they pumled forward onto a hard surface.

" OUCH!" They cried, hitting the hard ground.

Sakura rubbed her back and looked up, her jaw dropping.

And soon, everyone but Shadow and Marisa's jaws were on the floor.

The two men stading infront of a golden archway looked down on them with disdain. The one to the right had bright red hair in a braid to his waist, dark amber eyes and was clouthed in the finest silk. The one to the left had dark blue hair in a high ponytail, deep saphire eyes and also dressed in silk.

" Name yoursleves." The right on ordered.

" It's me." Shadow sighed, hopping out of Sakura's arms and landing at the mens feet.

" Shadow?" The left one asked, " When did you leave?"

" When Bari and Sam were here." He replied.

" Well then, who are...all these people?" The right one asked.

" This is Sakura, the Chosen one. These four are Neji, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto her Gaardians, Shikamaru her Interpretor, Ino her Psychic, and Marisa, her vampire." Shadow replied, Sakura giving them a sheepish wave.

The left one smiled, " Ah. The Chosen One. I am Zotar." He bowed.

The right one just huffed, bowed and looked to the side. " I am Koraz."

" They remind me of Naruto and Sasuke." Ino whispered.

" Yep." Shikamaru agreed.

Shadow rolled his eyes and bowed his head, " May we enter?"

" Oh! Of course. Welcome home Sakura." Zotar smiled, as both he and Koraz lifted and hand.

_To be continued..._

Angel: Go me! Go me!

Neji: Cliffhanger.

Sakura: As always, it's like she's addicted to them.

Neji: Wouldn't be the first time.

Angel: Yes I know 'Tri' means three, but work with me here. It was a cool sounding name.


	12. The Wonderous World

Angel: Hey everyone! Yesterday was my b-day! I'm now 16!

Sakura: Cool. Do you feel older?

Angel:...no.

Neji: No one feels it right away.

Angel: You're so cruel.

Chapter 12

**The Wonderous World and the Magnificent Manor**

Sakura was shaking with anticipation as the two men raised thier hands to the archway. Neji smiled down at her and took her hand, he wasn't nervous...well at least it didn't show. Shadow and Marisa both stood camly, while Ino was fidgiting with her fingers. Naruto and Sasuke seemed calm enough, they'd probaly been through tension like this before.

Gaara kept his face emotionless, as well as a bored look that was plastered on Shikamaru's face. Sakura glanced back at her freinds and then back at the now opening archway.

Zotar closed his eyes and started chanting, " _Boku Anava Corsova_."

Koraz closed his as well and joined in the chant. Sakura gave Shadow a startled look, he just shook his head and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.'

She nodded, then turned her head.

And her jaw dropped.

Infact...everyone's but Marisa and Shadow's jaws dropped. Even the stotic Gaara.

Kovonet was...was...well...was there a word that could describe something...so...magestic?

They stepped through the archway, that was now twined with yellow, red, and blue roses on spined vines. The bustling dirt road had creatures of many a kind. Elves, Dwarfs, Faires, a few Trolls, a Giant behind a large cherry bloosom tree.

Street vendors with food that looked mouth-watering.

A young girl selling flowers from a wicker basket.

" Wow..." Ino gasped, eyes taking in the scenery.

" Wow dosn't even do it justice..." Naruto gaped, tugging on Sasuke's arm, " It's awesome!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to take in the magestic world. There were rolling feilds of green beyond the small town they stood in. A sparkling river that lead from the town into a lush-looking forest.

Sakura clasped her hands together, " This is better than taveling to Suna!"

" Anywhere is better than going to Suna." Shikamaru snorted.

Gaara sent the lazy ninja a glare at insulting his village. " You shut up. I shouldn't even be this far from my village."

" You didn't have to come." Sakura said, looking back at him with an apologetic look.

Gaara put his hands in his pockets and looked to the side, " I owe you more than just stoping murders. I'm your Gaardian."

Neji, Sasuke and Naruto smiled at the grummbling Kazekage. _Your time is coming Gaara...your time is coming..._

Shadow cleared his throat. " Okay. Is everyone done gawking?"

" Not yet." Sakura smiled, still taking in the blue skined fairy with pink wings that flew past her. " This is so cool."

Marisa snorted, " Well. It's kinda...bright." She glared at the sun, then sheilded her eyes. " I'd much rather darkness."

" Don't we know it." Ino muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Shadow!" A female voice sqeaked from behind them.

Sakura turned around and Shadow hopped onto her shoulder. There was a red bird flying twoards them, her feathers sheening as the sun set upon them.

Then, in merly a few second, the bird morphed into a girl. Bright red hair in a braid down her back, a chinese style green dress and bright green eyes. " You've returned!"

Shadow bowed his head. " Of course, My Lady."

The girl giggled, " Oh don't be so formal!" She blinked, " Who are these people...deformed elves?"

Naruto covered his mouth to hold in the laugh, Sasuke elbowed him in the side.

" No. This is Sakura, the Chosen One, her four Gaardians, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, her pychic, Ino and her Interpretor, Shikamaru." Shadow introduced, " Everyone, This is Melody."

Sakura smiled, " Hi."

Melody sqealed. " You're Sakura?! "

The pink-haired girl nodded, " Yes."

Meldoy pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug. " Oh i've waited centuries to meet a Chosen One!"

" C-centuries?" Ino asked, looking at Shadow, who had fallen off of Sakura's shoulder during the hug.

" She's a shapeshifter." Neji cut in. " They can live up to a thousand years, or more if thier health is good."

Gaara lifted an eyebrow. " How did you know that?"

Neji shrugged, " The book." He lifted the bag it was in.

Sakura hugged him. " What's that?" She pointed to a boy dressed in black, ears pointed, and fingers like talons.

" That...is a Corus Elf." He replied, putting an arm around her waist.

Shadow smirked, " You are well informed."

Neji returned the smirk, and electricity erupted between them. " It's my job."

Sakura and Ino exchanged confused looks, while the boys just rolled thier eyes.

Melody broke through the painful moment. " How about I take you to the mansion?"

Sasuke nodded, " That might be safer..."

-----------------------------------

Okay.

If Kovonet was magestic.

Then the Hallison Manor was Magnificent.

It was an old house, a towering two-story, with a wrap-around porch of oak wood. The coloring was a deep maroon color, with dark blue shutters and front door. The porch was surounded by bushes of strang plants, berries and...

" Is that a Heartstring?" Sakura gasped, staring at a tall tree with dark red bark and purple leaves on the left of the house.

Shadow nodded, " Yes. And that is a Barkus tree." He pointed a paw to the right of the house where another tall tree with green and yellow leaves and maroon bark.

" Whoa." Naruto breathed as they stepped onto the porch and stopped in front of the door.

Melody started picking up flower pots and rugs, searching for something. " Now where is that damn key?!"

Sakura smiled, " House key." a small poof and a golden key rested in the plam of her hand.

Shikamaru clapped slowly and Ino rolled her eyes. " That's cheating."

" But she found it." Melody smiled, as Sakura put the key in the hole.

The lock clicked and the pink-haired witch pushed the door open.

It lead to a dusty old foyer with a deep red rug, and a table of dead flowers. They noted the stairs to thier left, a dining room through another archway infront of them, and to thier left, the living room.

The furniture was covered with white sheets, and the rug was persian.

" It's beautiful." Sakura gasped.

" It's yours." Shadow said, leading them into the dinning room, the table a deep ceader, seated with nine chairs.

Sasuke nodded, " Lucky girl." he peeked into the kitchen, an island in the middle, and a doorway to a washing room. " It's arcitecture is very old."

" Generations of Hallison witches lived here." Melody smiled, running a hand down the wooden archways. " The magic of Kovonet is centered around this house. It keeps us balanced." Shadow added.

Marisa snorted, " Well. It needs some serious cleaning."

" True." They all muttered.

" What's upstairs?" Shikamaru asked.

" The bedrooms. There are four." Shadow replied.

" Two in each room..." Sakura muttered, looking at Neji. Then they looked at Sasuke, who had grabed Naruto. Shikamaru grabed Ino.

Everyone looked at Marisa and Gaara, who's eyes had narrowed.

" Oh _hell_ no."

TBC

Angel: LMFAO!

Sakura: Oh yor evil.

Neji: I feel sorry for Marisa.

Angel:...I feel sorry for Gaara. Anywho, hoped you liked! Review and tell me what ya think!


	13. A Soft Seduction

Angel: Yay! An update!

Sakura: WoOt!!

Angel: Yea...Neji bolted on us...

Sakura: I honestly think he was going crazy.

Angel: Yea...but I could have sworn he was fine last time.

Sakura: Yea well...he snapped.

Angel: Figures. Okay. Here it is! And once again, for the THOUSANDTH time. I AM SORRY! My stories aren't being updated as much as i'd hoped. My softball season started and i'm busy all the time. But while i'm not on the computer, i'm writing up stories in a notebook. And I thank those who arn't rushing me...well...infact. None of you are. and I thank you greatly for that.

Chapter 13

**A Soft Seduction**

Marisa glared hottly at the two twin beds in the medium sized room. The colors were dark hues of red and black, but she couldn't...no...she _wouldn't_ sleep in a room with _sand_ on the floor.

" What the hell is this!?" She snarled, pointing at the small pile of sand next to the bed by the window.

The red-head shrugged and set his small bag of clouths on the sand covered bed. He went on taking out his stuff and setting them in a small dressed in a far corner.

Marisa let out a frustrated sound, flung her bag on the bed closer to the door and stormed out. " SAKURA!"

Said pink-haired witch poked her head out of the room at the end of the hall, question in her eyes. " Problem?"

" Oh yes, BIG problem." Marisa snarled, pointing to the door to her room. " There is sand in the room!"

" Well, Gaara's originaly from the land of sand, it's natural to have some around with him." Sakura replied.

" Yea, why do you think he carries around that big gourd?" Ino snorted, leaning agisnt her doorframe. Marisa lifted an eyebrow as she watched Shikamaru laying out on the bed, staring at the blue ceiling. Man was that boy weird.

" Either the sand goes, or I go." Marisa snapped.

" You can go." Came Gaara's response from inside the room.

Marisa slamed the door, " You shut up!"

A groan came from the room aross from Ino and Shikamaru's. The three girls all blinked and stared hard at it.

" S-sasuke...stop it! Someone could hear!" Naruto's voice hissed.

" Oh hush. It's not like they care." Sasuke snorted, doing something to make another groan sound.

Sakura slapped her forhead. " Oh for the love of..."

" Are they...?" Marisa whispered.

Ino nodded, " I think so."

Marisa wrinkled her nose. " Can't they wait till we're out of the house?"

" Obviously not." Ino snickered, then turned to Sakura, " Where's Neji?"

" Arguing with Shadow about the book." she replied, tapping a finger to her chin, " I'm not sure where Melody went tho..."

" Mabye she left?" Ino suggested with a shrug.

" Nah...just look for a bright red bird." Marisa yawned, walking up to Sasuke and Naruto's room.

" Aw. Don't interupt..." Sakura started, but winced when Marisa pounded on the door.

" Hey! Keep it down you perv! Some of us have things to concentrate on!"

" Put a fuckin' sock in it!" Sasuke snarled from beyond the door. " I'm busy!"

" Oh really..." Sakura smirked, sliding up to the door and tapped lightly on it. " _What's been hidden, revel to us, the secrets within, these lovers nub."_

To say the least...they were all suprised. Infact, they were so surprised, that Marisa slapped her forehead and went into her room grumbling.

Sakura put a hand over her mouth and giggled, Ino joining in not to long after.

It wasn't the situation they had pictured.

Sasuke had the blonde in a headlock on the floor a finger aginst his left thigh. Said blonde was struggling not to bit off the arm holding his neck, and his legs were flailing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pressed harder into the outer part of the dobe's thigh. " Stop whining, it'll be over soon."

" But it huuuurrtttssss!" Naruto complained.

" It's just a muscle relaxant, God only knows why you even need one." Sasuke snorted.

Blue eyes galred, " Oh shut up. Melody said it would help for all the hard landing's we've been taking lately."

Sasuke lifted a dark eyebrow, " Oh. So you didn't feel the need to ask _our_ witch about this?"

" Melody isn't a witch. She's a shapeshifter." Naruto snorted.

Sakura waved a hand over the door and the vison disapeared. She turned to Ino, who's jaw was close to brushing aginst the floor.

" Man, I was so thinking of something diffrent."

" So was I...but that's not what bother's me." Sakura muttered, walking to her room.

Ino picked up her jaw and poked her friend, " What is it?"

Sakura tapped her chin, " How _did_ melody get a musule relaxant? Those are the hardest herbs and cremes to find."

" Mabye she has connections?" Ino shrugged.

" Or...she's a witch." Sakura sighed, " Oh well. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Ino studied her freind, " What if she's evil?"

Sakura snorted, " Shadow know's her. I trust him."

" You just met him." Ino hissed.

" He's my spitrit guide. I need him." Sakura huffed, walking into her room. A second later you saw Shadow being kicked out of the room and the door slaming.

" What's her problem?" Shadow grummbled, sitting down infront of the door.

" Beats the hell out of me." Ino shrugged, joining her boyfreind in thier room.

-------------------------------------------------

Neji looked up from the large book and lifted an eyebrow at the girl. She ploped onto the bed and sighed.

" Peny for your thoughts Sakura?" He asked, shutting the books and sliding over next to her.

She hung her head and took his hand, " Do you trust me?"

White eyes narrowed, " What are you talking about?" He sliped an arm around her waist.

" I dunno...it's just...taking so many steps on a whim? What if the artifacts arn't here? If we came all this way for nothing?" she muttered, laying her head on his shoulder.

Neji moved the hair from her forehead and kissed the temple, " I'd trust you with anything. I love you."

" B-but...me being a witch cost you your life last time...I don't know if I can risk that again." She buried her face in his shoulder.

Neji sighed, lifted her face to his and set a soft kiss aginst her lips. She yeilded to him, running a hand up his arm, under the sleeve.

He asked for entrance...she gave it.

Her back hit the bed gently as he lay here there, trailing light kisses over her cheek and nose. White met jade.

" I Love you...and I support any and every choice that you make. " His fingers traced her neck slowly, lips following soon after. " You are my world."

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as his fingers tugged at the buttons of her shirt. All she knew, was that she was in love with this man.

The was his hands touched every part of her skin. Soft whispers in her ear...promising a love neverending.

To be continued...

Angel: Okay...i'm not attempting a full lemon yet. In fact, I might not even do one in this story. sorry. It will be lime tho. With neji/saku, sasu/naru and gaa/...you'll just have to find out! XP I'm so evil!

Sakura: -crosses her arms over her chest- and you wonder why Neji left?


	14. Stolen

Angel: Ah! Guess what everyone?!

Sakura: Spit it out woman!

Angel: Neji's back! XP

Sakura: Huh? -looks around, then back at Angel- what the hell are you talking about?

Angel: Aw. He's late. He said he'd be here.

Sakura: And you belived him?!

Chapter 14

**Stolen**

The sun was a blinding beacon through the white curtains of thier room.

Sasuke kept his arms tight around the blonde boy next to him, chin resting on the boy's head. Moments like this were hard to stay away from. Especially when said blonde tunred over and sunggled into his chest.

A small smile drifted over the Uchiha's lips and he kissed the tan forhead that was exposed to him.

" You're so mushy sometimes Teme." the boy muttered, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired teen.

Sasuke chuckled, " I know."

Blue eyes fell to half mast, " Do you think...this mission will be worse than the last one?"

A sigh came from the elder boy, " Yes, I belive it will. Much so, since we're dealing with Vampires and are taking up dangerous tasks in a diffrent world."

Naruto nodded slowly, " Do you think we'll find the artifacts?"

Black eyes driffted down to scan the boy in his arms, " Yes. We need them. "

Naruto smiled, leaned up and kissed Sasuke. " Okay." He pulled out of the embrace and went to get out of the bed.

Graceful fingers curled around the tan wrist and brought the boy back aginst him. Blue eyes met black in a flicker of mischeif.

" Just where do you think you're going?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Insistant fingers tapped on the marble counter that Ino was chopping onions on. The knife made contact with the cutting board and she hutched her shoulders forward.

It'll stop soon...just let it go.

The tapping continued.

" STOP IT!" She hissed, whirling around, knife waving around leathally.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow at her as he entered the kitchen. No one was sitting at the counter. No one but Shikamaru, who had just walked in.

" Who was that?" She asked.

" I don't know...what was who?"

" Don't play mind games with me! Someone was tapping on the counter." Ino snapped, slaming the knife down onto the counter.

Shikamaru jumped back. " Watch it woman!"

" What on earth is going on it here?" Shadow muttered, hoping onto the bar stool. He streched out his front legs, then his back. " Breakfast?"

" Well..." Ino sighed, " I can't concentrate! Someone keeps tapping on the counter!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, " It's just bad energy. It's making fun of you. Ignore it."

" Hey...what's going on?" Sakura trudged into the kitchen, her green robe dragging along the floor. She lifted an eyebrow at Ino, who had picked up the knife again. Shadow, who looked agitated and Shikamaru, who looked like he was going to run for his life.

" Uh...did something happen?" She asked.

" Oh yes. The bad _energy_ in this house is driving me insane!" Ino hissed.

" I can tell." Sakura nodded, the tapping once again echoing through the room. " Just ignore it."

" Igonoring this stupid tapping is like trying to ignore Sasuke and Naruto when they start fighting!" Ino snarled, throwing the knife to the door.

Naruto froze in shock as the knife hurled twoards him. It froze in midair and he let out a sigh of relief. " Thanks Sakura."

" No problem. " Sakura replied as he moved the right and she unfroze the knife. It hit the door with an audible thump.

Sasuke pushed throught the door not a miniute later, dressed and ready for the long day ahead of them. He took a seat at the bar and looked from Ino, to Sakura, then to the knife jutting out of the door he had come through.

His eyes narrowed, " Who threw it?"

All fingers pointed to Ino.

" HEY!"

" Well you did." Shikamaru snorted, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the island.

Sakura nodded, then pulled out a large pot. " Shadow, can you find me the mint?"

" Of course." Shadow nodded, hopping onto the counter, opening on of the cabnients overhead. He shimmied onto the shelf and sunk his teeth around the bottle labled 'MINT'.

Sakura smiled and ran a hand down his sleek back after taking the bottle from his mouth. Neji walked in, a hand to his head.

" What's the matter Neji?" Naruto asked, lifting an eyebrow.

" Headache. You all missed the glorious fight that ensued a few moments ago." He muttered, taking a seat next to Sasuke at the bar.

Sakura winced, pouring water into the pot and sprinkling mint into it. " Let me guess...Marisa and Gaara?"

" No. " Neji sneered, " The other Kazekage and Vampire upstairs."

Naruto laughed, " How bad was it this time?"

" A few broken vases, a small sand storm, some very serious curse words." Neji replied, catching an apple that Shikamaru tossed him from the otherside of the bar.

As if on cue, the kitchen door slamed open and a very angry Marisa stormed into the kitchen. " I've had it!"

" Obviously." Sasuke snorted.

" That...that _man_ up there has no manners whatsoever!" Marisa snarled, pointing her finger up to the ceiling, " He is about this close, " She made a small gap between her fingers, " To being thrown into the Travanda!"

" That wha?" Naruto asked, lifting an eyebrow.

" The Travanda is another word for Hell in Kovonet." Shadow informed, " Vampires and Elves are usually the only one's who adress it as so."

" Ah." Naruto nodded, watching Marisa sniff the air. " Is that...?"

" Yep." Sakura replied, pouring a vile of red liquid into the pot. It made a low 'poofing' sound, before emiting a very soothing aroma.

" What is it?" Neji asked.

" I think it's called 'The Aura Potion.' " Sakura replied, stirring the contents around in a clockwise circle. " It helps relax the tenstion and stress in the body and mind."

" What was the red stuff you dumped into it?" Ino glared at the bottle sitting on the counter.

" An Auraation. It's a mix of rosemary, thistle and red berries from the bush out back." Sakura informed, taking out glasses for everyone and pouring the red liquid into them. " The mint is the relaxation, the rest is for taste and stress."

" Wow. You're really getting the hang of this." Shikamaru smirked, taking a sip of the stuff.

" Not bad." Sasuke muttered.

" Why thank you." Sakura smiled, setting a glass infront of Neji, then giving him a light kiss. " Drink up."

" Of course." He smiled, picking it up.

Gaara walked through the door with a calm expression on his face. He stoped infront of the group, ignoring Marisa's glare.

" Who in this room went into Sakura's room?"

Everyone exchanged glances, and then shook thier heads.

" Why? Did something happen?" Sakura asked, taking her hands out from the rushing water of the sink and drying them off.

Teal eyes narrowed.

" The book is gone."

To Be Continued...

Angel: It's kinda short ne?

Sakura: -snorts- yea, but you are very busy.

Angel: Yea, Softball season is so hectic. -looks at her watch- Now where is Neji?! -starts storming around the room-

Sakura: -rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest- I wonder if she knows he isn't coming...


	15. Marissa's Pain and Shadow's Secret

Angel: I must apologize for the lack of update

Sakura: You're damn right you should

Angel: -gets on hands and knees- I'M SO SORRY!

Sakura: Oh Please.

Chapter 15

**Marisa's pain and Shadow's Secret**

" It's WHAT?!" Sakura snarled, pushing passed Gaara and started up the stairs. She ran into her room and searched it upside down. Neji joining in as soon as he caught up to her.

Shadow flicked his tail and sniffed around. " Where was the last place you had it?"

" Right there!" Sakura hissed, pointing at the old wooden desk near the corner on the room. The window was locked and the curtains drawn. So that ruled out that.

" I came to see if everyone was up...then heard something in your room." Gaara looked around at the accusing stares. " What?"

" Did _you _take it?" Marissa asked, eyes narrowing.

" The hell I did!" Gaara snarled.

" He's a Gaardian!" Naruto snapped, " Why would he steal the book?!"

" Because he's always wanted power!" Marissa snapped back.

Gaara's hand fisted in her shirt, girl or not, no one brought up his past. " If I wanted power, I could have taken it from right under your feet. I don't sneak around, vampire. Keep your sorry ass opinions to yourself, or get the fuck out."

Marissa grabed his hand and pushed him away.

" Fighting will get us no where." Ino cut in, hands on her hips. " We need to start asking around. I'm sure some of these people around Kovonet will be glad to help a Chosen."

Gaara and Marissa nodded and turned away from each other.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up Shadow from the floor, " Do you think melody had anything to do with this?"

Shadow snorted, " Of course not. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

" but it is a possability." Neji interjected, wraping and arm around Sakura's shaking shoulders.

" I won't deny that." Shadow sighed, " But she wouldn't, it had to have been someone from Dezrath."

" Okay. Let's start from square one." Sakura said, " Neji and I will head into town. Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto, the woods behind and around the house. Gaara and Marissa, you two will stay here with Shadow."

" Why can't I come?!" Shadow hissed, claws digging into Sasuke's wrist, who growled at the cat.

" We need you to referee." Naruto snickered, ignoring the glares.

" Oh what _fun_!" Shadow sneered.

Gaara and Marissa wasn't too receptive to the idea either. Sakura had to bound all the escape routes with a spell to keep them from leaving.

" Welp, I guess we should head out." Sakura brushed off her hands and waved the others off into the woods as she and Neji headed to town.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed heavily as the eerie calm of the forest entered his ear. Naruto was humming to himself, obviously bored. Shikamaru was searching for footprints and Ino was checking the tree bark.

" It dosn't seem as though anyone came through here in a hurry to secape." Sasuke said.

" True, but it could have been on wings." Shikamaru countered.

" Yea, a fairy? Or a bird, or even a half human-half bird." Ino suggested.

" Yea. I havn't seen one of those yet." Naruto snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. " I can't belive she sent us into the woods. Who the HELL would escape into the woods?"

" Now _that_ was a stupid question." Shikamaru snickered, sending Sasuke an wow-you-love-this-moron, look.

Sasuke sent back an wow-you-like-yours-is-any-better, look.

" It was not!" Naruto whailed, waving his arms around.

" It was too." Sasuke admited, hating to see the pout on his Dobe's face.

" Fine. You can sleep on the couch." Naruto snapped, walking ahead to help Ino.

Sasuke sent Shikamaru a withering look. " I hate you."

" I know. Uchiha, I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji watched with a soft smile as his pink-hiared love walked around the colorful town. She was smiling and talking to just about everyone.

Many with diffrent colored skin, wings, scales, large trolls. Many diffrent creatures and species of animals that turned into humans. The place was...so...Alive.

More alive that Konoha...more alive that anywhere. Was death not a big deal here? Was sorrow forgotten?

He saw a young girl, holding her knee and whailing as blood leaked from under her palm. His eyes softened and he bent down in front of her.

" Do you need some help?"

Light purple eyes looked up at him, tears leaking from them. Her silverish, green hair in clumps around her face. She nodded.

He moved her hand out of the way and examined the wound. " Ouch. What happened?"

She sniffled, " Tanner tripped me."

Neji wasn't sure who Tanner was, but he asked a nearby shop lady if he could use some cold water and a cloth.

She returned with it and smiled, " You are the Chosen's lover are you not?" She asked, smiling as he wiped away the blood.

" Yes. Neji." He replied, drying off the wound and wraping the cloth around it. " We're looking for our book."

The woman blinked, " Book? You mean...the Book of Kage, isn't that the Chosen's sacred book?"

He nodded and helped the girl stand up, dusting off her light blue dress. " Yes, it's gone missing."

The girl gasped, " Oh my! Tanner said something about a lady having it."

Neji's eyes zeroed in her, and she flinched. " Who is Tanner?"

The woman sighed, " The town troublemaker. Always picking on poor Pheobe here." She patted the girls green-sliver hair.

" He's the one who tripped you?" Neji asked.

Phoebe nodded, " He lives at the seventh gate, to the east of the sun as it sets."

Neji nodded and turned to find Sakura, she needed to hear this.

" Oh...Mr. Neji sir?"

He turned back and almost melted at the smile the girl gave him. " Thank you sooo much! "

" Your welcome." he said, waving to them and hurring off. After not finding her, he sat down at a small cafe-type shop and sighed.

Where was that woman.

Two arms slide around his neck. " You're so sweet sometimes."

A smile quirked at his lips as he tilted his head back. " I was looking for you."

She giggled and pecked his cheek, " I know. I was watching you with the girl. What's here name?"

" Phoebe." He sighed, " Some boy named Tanner tripped her. She also said he saw a lady with out book."

Sakura's arms left his neck, " Well then, what are we waiting for, lets go find the others and head out."

He nodded.

---------------------------------------------------

It hurt.

The throbbing pain inside her chest that kept thudding. It was like a heartbeat...but the pain was tenfold that of the deepest sword wound.

Her pale fingers clutched at her chest, shirt wet and slick from the water running from the shower head. She hated how powerless it made her feel.

She hated the fact that she didn't need to feed off humans, yet...lately her thirst was worse. Everytime he walked into the room, her fangs grew.

Her attraction to him was wrong, yet the thirst was there. The uncontorable urge to sink her fangs into his neck and feed off him.

She'd never fed from a human before.

The water was a cool rush down her back and over her shoulders. Her hair was a wet river that hung limply around her face.

A dark figure leaned aginst the doorframe of the bathroom, " When are you going to accept the fact that your nearing your First Feed?"

She let out a hiss, fangs enlarging, " Keep out of this!"

" You can't feed off of animals anymore and you know as well as I that you have to double check the animals here. You can't just pick off a rabbit. It could be a shapshifter."

" Shut up!"

" Stop acting like you can be one of us." The male voice snapped, pushing off the frame. " Go back to your world." The shadow disapeared.

Her eyes narrowed, " _Never_."

" You are playing a very dangerous game Marissa." The voice hissed. " Do not go down a road you can not turn back on."

" Too late." She snapped, " I've already made it half-way there."

" Go home and feed."

" _No_. Sakura needs me here! I will not let her down." Marissa hissed, " I _can't _back away just because i'm thirsty."

" If you don't feed from a human soon, you'll die. Half-breed or not, you need to feed from a human aleast once every two months!" The voice snarled, " You are not mated and there are no other vampires alive to feed you!"

Her fangs enlarged. She could smell him, that dark..spicy scent that drove her senses wild. Her thrist to become more urgent.

" You can't feed from him." The voice was softer as the figure pushed off the doorjamb.

" My body rejects anyone else." She whispered, her eyes falling to the floor, then lifted to smirked at the dark figure. " But you would know that wouldn't you, eh? Shadow?"

The figure in the door way steped into the light, dark midnight black hair sheening like a ravens coat from the light. Dark, red eyes looked down at her. He was smirking.

And Marissa masked her supirse. She let out a grunt, " I should have known." She shook here head and leaned back. " I should have known."

" Suprised?"

" Not very." She snorted, " I had a hunch. Hell, It was more like instinct. Don't feed off of Shadow. He's a shapshifter. My little, 'hey that's part human' alarm went off."

Shadow rolled his eyes and his body bled back into that of a black cat. " our little secret?"

She snorted, " For now."

He turned tail and walked out of the room.

Her head fell back aginst the tile wall and her skin chilled as the water grew cold. The thirst had settled for now.

For now.

To be continued...

Angel: Not very...extravagent was it?

Sakura: no.

Angel: damn...i'm losing my touch! I have got to get with the damn program here!

Sakura: Yup.

Angel: I'm SORRY It's crappy, but i'm working on it. I hope ya'll enjoyed it tho.


	16. The Feeding

Angel: Eh-hem

Sakura: yea?

Angel: Everyone want's Marrissa to feed from Gaara.

Sakura: So? Let her do it. I need to find my book.

Angel: Yea. yea I know.

Chapter 15

**The Feeding**

The house was way too quiet, Sakura decided, walking through to the living room. Gaara was seated on one of the old couches, eyes closed.

" We're back." Sakura cleared her throat, " Where's Marissa and Shadow?"

" Somewhere." Gaara replied, opening his eyes slowly. He wasn't going to tell her about the surge of power he'd felt from the floor above.

That was better kept to himself...and Marissa once he asked her.

" Have the others returned?" Neji asked.

" Here we are!" Ino and Naruto called out, running in from the kitchen, where the back door was.

" Any news?" Sasuke asked, hands deep in his pockets.

" Yea. Some boy named Tanner saw a lady with it." Neji informed, " We need Shadow's help to fine the Seventh gate."

" That's the easiest place to find. " Shadow's voice chuckled from the stairs behind them.

Sakura spun around and gathered the cat into her arms. " Pheobe told us it was where the sun sets."

" Well. Where does the sun set here?" Ino asked.

" The west. " came a hoarse voice.

All heads turned to the top of the stairs and Marissa gave a small wave. Her clouths were new and dry, with no evidence of her shower encounter. She'd pulled her hair back and was paler than usual.

" Are you alright?" Sakura asked, taking the girls hand as she came down the last step.

" Hm? " Marissa blinked, " I'm fine. Just tired. You found the book?"

" We have a lead." Neji sighed, " But we must find this Tanner boy before we start assuming. Any lady could have taken it."

" But why?" Naruto asked.

" The Book of Kage is a very powerful book. In the wrong hands, it could dystroy Kovonet. " Shadow replied, flicking his tail aginst Sakura's shoulder.

" Well. That settles it then. " Ino claped her hands together. " Who's going and who's staying?"

" Sasuke and I will stay here." Naruto said, ignoring the suspicious looks from Shikamaru and Ino.

" Yea, in case what's-her-face wants to steal something else." Sasuke agreed. " Marissa and Gaara can stay as well. It would be less stressful on the boy if a small group is there."

" But shouldn't all the Gaardians be with Sakura?" Marissa asked, " In case she gets a lead to the artifacts. You need those."

" We know, but without the book, we don't have much to go on." Shikamaru stated simply, " She'll have Neji. With her. Plus the pychic and the interpretor. She'll be covered well."

Marissa sighed and shoved a hand through her hair. " Fine. Do what you wish." and she started for the kitchen.

" What's eating her?" Ino asked, " She looks worn out."

Shadow cleared his throat. " She hasn't fed in a while. One must be careful with the animal she consumes here. It could be a shap-shifter."

Gaara's head turned in thier direction, listening intently to Shadow's words. Was that the energy he'd felt? Marissa's desire to feed?

" Poor girl." Sakura sighed, " Why don't we fine a rabbit or something while we're out?"

" Good deal." Neji nodded, " We need all of our compainions to be strong."

They started for the door and Shadow's eyes locked onto Gaara's. _You'll stay away from her if you know what's good for you._

Gaara got the message loud and clear.

But that didn't mean he was going to listen.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked into the kitchen, wincing as a pan hit the stove in a clash of metal. " Ouch girl, what's with the temper. What did the pot ever do to you?"

" Nothing." Marissa whispered, cracking an egg into the pan. " No one's done anything." she wanted to talk to someone.

Anyone.

Was the blonde-haired boy a trust-worthy person to talk to about her craving. She glanced back at the blue-eyed boy, who was looking for something in the cabinet.

She could see how the Uchiha had fallen for him. A bright personality...the exact opposite of Sasuke himself.

But opposites attract right?

A sigh left her and Naruto turned his head, " Is something wrong? Sakura's really worried about you."

" Shadow told you that I havn't fed." She whispered. It wasn't a question. She had heard.

Naruto nodded, " Yea. Sakura said they'd find a rabbit on the way home."

Marissa's eyes softened. " That's very kind of her...but I can no longer feed from animals."

She could smell his fear now, hear his light footsteps heading for the door. She should have known telling him would be bad.

" I don't want to feed from humans." Her voice cracked, " It hurts them. And as much as it hurts to shove the hunger down, I won't do it."

The footsteps stopped.

" What will happen if you don't feed?"

She shrugged and flipped the egg onto a plate. " I'll die. "

" b-but then Balthar will be the only vampire left!" Naruto gasped.

" It's better...if There are no vampires left." She set the plate on the counter across from Naruto and began to eat slowly, " Sakura can destroy Dezrath. No more Vampires."

She watched blue eyes lower, " Sakura won't let you die you know."

" She's a strong girl." Marissa looked up, " A Witch at heart, powers beyond comprehension. Add it to her Ninja background and you've got one ass-kicking girl."

Her smile was dreamy. Like she could almost imagine a world the Sakura could create.

" Why did you tell me?" Naruto asked.

" I needed to tell someone." She snorted, " Can't tell your boyfreind. He'd probaly 'hn' the whole damn time."

" What about Gaara?"

Her shoulders slumped, " If I tell you something...can you promise that you won't tell anyone. Not even the Uchiha?"

Blue eyes softened slowly and Marissa chuckled in her mind. Oh yea, Sasuke was way head over hills for this boy. " Sure Marissa."

She took in a deep breath, made sure Gaara and Sasuke were still in the living room. " Since the thirst started...i've wanted...to feed from him."

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched together, " Who? Gaara?"

She nodded.

" Well. If you two would stop arguing and fighting for more than two miniutes, mabye he'd consider it." The blonde boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, " You'll never know untill you ask him. He's stronger than most humans. I'm sure he can live with loosing a little blood."

Marissa blinked, then let out a laugh that startled the boy imensly.

" What?" Naruto muttered.

Marissa smiled softly, " I can see why the Uchiha is so in love with you."

Naruto blushed a bright red and started out of the room. " J-just tell him."

She looked down at her half-eaten egg and sighed. Mabye she should...

------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Dezrath..._

Aaka tapped a finger on the crystal ball sitting on spike ice before her. Jovoha was sitting in a chair somewhere by the fire, trying to warm up.

Winter had befallen Dezrath. Which ment only one thing, the Chosen was in Kovonet. She was only a few steps from finding the artifacts.

" She is nearing the Feed." Aaka stated, her long nail clicking aginst the glass.

" Anyone can tell that. Lord Balthar can feel it." Jovoha snorted, " He aches to feed from her."

" She won't come willingly." Aaka sighed, " She is attatched to a _human_ boy. Some demon hybrid from Konoha." Her voice iced over, " She is a half-breed. It's only natural for her to pin after humans."

" Half-breed or not, Master wants her." Jovoha said, " And the Artifacts, and The Chosen's head on a platter."

" He expects alot of us." Aaka stated dryly, waving a hand over the glass. A shimmering image of a red-haired boy sitting in bed apeared. " So this is the human."

Jovoha stood up and walked over, peering into the glass. " He looks wimpy."

" Looks can be deciving." Aaka said, pointing to the gourd sitting next to him. " That gourd...must hold his weapons."

" Or water."

" He's not in a desert you fool." She hissed.

Jovoha sighed, " So i'm guessing he's the key to getting Marissa here?"

Aaka's smile turned wicked, " We just have to catch her at the Feeding Time."

" When will it start?" He asked.

" I have no idea. "

" And what if we're too late?"

" Then we'll just take the boy."

------------------------------------------------------

Gaara could feel the eyes on the back of his neck. She wasn't even in the room and she was driving him crazy! He didn't understand girls sometimes.

Irritating little...

The door clicked slighty and Marissa walked into the room. She took off her shoes and started for the closet, hoping to God that she had something baggier to wear.

" Your coming to bed early." Gaara stated.

" Why do you care?" She snorted, " You hardly sleep at all."

Teal eyes rolled, " What were you and Shadow doing up here?"

Her hands seemed to freeze in midair as she reached for clouths, " W-what do you mean?"

" There was a large shift in energy this afternoon. Coming from up here. What were you and Shadow doing?" He asked again, turning to her and narrowing his eyes.

" I'm nearing my Feeding Time. I was trying to swallow down the hunger untill it passed." She muttered, " I thought Sakura told you already. "

" She did. But you're energy never spiked before when you fed." He stated calmly.

She spun around to glare at him, " You've watched me feed?! I just drink for animals."

" Then go find one."

" It's not that easy around here. Half the animals are shapshifters. And I _can't_ feed from them anymore!" She snarled, throwing the clouths onto the bed and stripping off her shirt.

Now, Emotionless and cold hearted or not, even Gaara of the Sand had to find someway to keep his jaw from dropping.

Vampire or not, Marissa _was_ female.

She gave him a curious look, " See something you like Sand-boy?"

Oh yea.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, " You said you can't feed from animals anymore. Why?"

Marissa hesitated, was Naruto right? If she told him...would he let her Feed? She pulled a baggy blue shirt on and shurgged, " I can't. I need a human, a strong human. Male most likely. "

Gaara's eyes scanned her as she shoved the other shirt into the hamper, then sit on the bed and lay down. " And what will happen if you do not feed?"

She shurgged again. " I'll die."

Heartless or not, Gaara didn't like the sound of her dieing anytime soon. She needed to help them get to Dezrath. She was thier map.

" Is there someone here you can feed from?" He asked.

" No. Sasuke's gut me if I touched Naruto, Neji is too attatched to Sakura and Shikamaru...well...that's self explainitory." She shurgged, " It dosn't matter."

He was coming closer. That spicy scent of his had her fangs growing. Damn him for making her feel this way. Her fist clenched under the blankets. " Don't get any closer."

She could almost see the smirk, " Problem?"

" No." She growled.

" What about me?" His voice was low, almost seductive. She turned on her back and glared at him.

" What?"

" Can you feed from me?"

She sat up and sighed, " Of course I could. But it's too dangerous."

He shurgged, " My middle name is Danger. But if you want to die..." He started for his bed, but was tackled from behind.

Wow. She was stronger than she looked.

Something sharp grazed the side of his neck. Right over the vein that ran to his heart. It was erotic...her hands slide up his chest and he growled.

Her breasts were pushed up aginst his back and his skin became hyper sensitve. He knew what that thing at his neck was.

Her fangs.

And he couldn't wait until she...

" No..." She hissed, " I can't..."

" Do it." Gaara hissed, " Sakura needs you more than you think."

" But...what if..."

" _Do it."_

That was all she needed before sinking her fangs into the vein in his neck. His groan of pleasure, that dark scent of him made her close her eyes.

He tasted much better than she imagined.

The metalic taste of his blood was intoxicating. She squeaked when he pushed her off, rolled over and pulled her onto of him.

She fit her body aginst his and sank her fangs back in, gasping when she pressed her hips aginst his. He was hard.

One of his hands slide down to the middle of her back, pressing her tighter. The other tangled in her hair and pressed her closer to her neck.

He got off on pain, she concluded a smirk forming around the wound on his neck. She dung in shaper and her blood hummed in apreciation at his sharp intake of breath.

Her body arched aginst him, spreading her legs to accomidate him between her thighs.

Slowly, the hunger faded into nothing and she drew back, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She fell back on the bed and smirked up at the red-haired boy.

He was returning the smirk, his strength still intact.

" Feel better?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes followed the movement and she sighed. Who knew Gaara had a soft side?

" I feel better..." She muttered, eyes flashing slightly, " But you on the other hand..."

He was still hard between her legs and she spread her legs a little wider, smirking as his hissed. " Do all humans feel this way when they are fed from?"

" Not from what I've heard. They usually die." Marissa snorted.

" That's nice to hear."

Marissa jumped when a crash was heard from downstairs. They both jumped up and ran for the door, skidding down the stairs four at a time. Sasuke and Naruto wern't far behind.

The entire living room was a disaster. The furniture was blown to bits and the window's were shattered. A dark figure stood up in the middle of the room.

It turned to face them.

" Shit!" Sasuke cursed, reconizing the man.

" Jovoha." Marissa hissed.

" I'm here for the Demons." Jovoha smirked.

" Demons?" Marissa snapped, " What De..." She stoped in mid-sentace. They were after Gaara and Naruto?

How?

Why?

" You can't have them." Sasuke growled, pulling the blonde tight aginst him.

" And who gave you any say in this?" A female voice laughed. Aaka apeared infront of them. " Hello Marissa."

" Aaka." Marissa hissed through clenched teeth.

Aaka's gaze traveled to Gaara's neck, " I see you've fed already." She made a 'tsking' sound. "Lord Balthar will be most infuriated.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed, " This...Lord of yours wants to feed from her?"

" Oh heavens now." Aaka chuckled, " He want's to mate with her."

" WHAT?!" Naruto and Marissa cried.

Gaara stepped infront of Marissa and kept his arms crossed. " I don't think I'll allow that."

" Oh really now...and you plan on stoping me?" Aaka asked as Jovoha steped up beside her.

A smirk flickered over the red-heads face as sand began to trickle silently out of the gourd on his back. He'd have to thank Naruto later for grabing it for him.

Aaka spotted the sand and gasped. " What is this magic?!" She hissed.

" It's not Magic." Gaara growled.

To be continued...

Angel: Had to leave off somewhere.

Sakura: Whoa. and hey! where am i? i'm the main charecter!

Angel: Oh shush. Did ya'll like the Feeding scene? XD No lemon yet. NE-NE!

Sakura: Evil monkey.


	17. The Hummingbird

Chapter 17

**The Hummingbird**

Pheobe lead the small group down a stone path. They had long ago passed a white gate and Shikamaru was grummbling about walking too damn much.

Not three seconds after he began complaining, they arrived at a small yellow cottage. It would have been average looking if the most magnificent tree was hovering to it's right. Multi-colored leaves and flowers grew between the leaves and branches.

It seemed to cover the entire house, sheltering it from any harm. It groaned slightly as the wind blew, shifting, bending. Leaves were plucked easily and danced around them as they stepped infront of the door. Sakura knocked lightly, feeling Shadow shift at her feet.

A pretty blonde haired woman opened the door, drying wet hands on a light blue apron. Her ears were slightly pointed, giving away her elf status in Kovonet. She blinked owlishly, " Why...hello there...Pheobe?"

" Hi Mrs. Jenkins. This is Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Shadow...they're here to see Tanner." Pheobe stated, lifting her chin proudly. Sakura couldn't help but smile at that.

" Tanner?" Mrs. Jenkins sighed, " What did that boy do now?"

" We think He knows where my book is." Sakura replied, " I really need it back."

" I'm sure he didn't take you're book." Mrs. Jenkins chuckled, " The boy hates to read. You should try..."

" He said he knew where it was!" Pheobe shouted, eyes narrowing, " He told me AFTER he pushed me on the ground!"

" We need that book." Neji growled, " It should not be in the hands of anyone but The Chosen."

The woman's mouth fell open and her eyes landed on Sakura, who nodded. She began stumlbling for words, but none would come out. " He's outback." and then she dissapeared inside the house, leaving the door open for them.

Shikamaru and Ino steped in first, checking to make sure a trap wasn't in way. Ino would have been able to see it anyways, but it was better to know first hand. Neji walked in next, followed by Pheobe and Sakura, who shut the door behind her.

The small cottage was homey, blue walls, comfy furniture. A true home that not many had in Konoha. Mrs. Jenkins lead them to the back door and pushed it open. A black-haired boy was sitting under the large colorful tree, counting what looked like gold coins.

To say Mrs. Jenkins was shocked was an understatment. " Tanner! Where did you get that money?!" She rushed over, snatching the leather pack and bouncing it in her palm.

" The lady gave it to me for getting the big black book." Tanner whined, lifting his hands up, " Give it back! "

" What lady?" Ino asked.

Tanner gasped, " The hummingbird lady."

" Humming bird?" Shadow muttered, " Melody isn't a hummingbird. She's a cardinal."

" That rules her out." Neji sighed.

Sakura knelt beside the boy, " can you tell me what she looked like?"

Tanner nodded, a small smile on his face, " Oh yes. She had the prettiest blue hair, pink eyes and she was so happy when I got her the book. The book got smaller when she said some weird words. I asked her what she needed it for and she just smiled and said 'it's about time I became The Chosen."

-----------------------------------

Marissa watched in horror as the course sand wrapped around Jovoha and squeezed tight. Blood flew everywhere and Aaka screached in agony. Sasuke and Naruto didn't even flinch, obviously, they had seen this little stunt more than a few times.

" What magic is this?!" Aaka cried, backing away for the blood drenched sand as it slid for her.

" It isn't magic." Gaara snarled, sadistic smirk in place, " It's chakra!" The sand lunged for her, but missed, shattering a glass vase. " the more you move, the worse it'll get."

Aaka plasted herself to a wall, eyes meeting Marrissa's. " Be warned half-breed! Lord Balthar always gets what he wants. The Artifacts AND you!" and in a split second, she seemed to just...shimmer out.

" Damn it! and she calls me the half-breed?" Marrissa growled, eyes narrowed as she decended the stairs. Naruto looked confused at first.

Sasuke sighed, " Let me guess...some kind of Demon?"

" Bingo." She muttered.

" Gaara, clean the sand up please." Naruto sighed, " Sakura's gonna kill us for making a mess while she was gone."

They all shivered at the thought.

Sasuke lifted a hand before Marissa could start talking again. Something was buzzing...no...like a soft song. The beat of...wings?

Azure eyes moved to one of the broken windows, " Hey! Look!"

All eyes turned to the window where a baby-blue and green hummingbird hovered over the sill. It's eyes moved over the messy room before a giggly femine voice cut through the beak.

" What a _mess_! "

The front door opened and Naruto and Marrissa gasped as an unseen force gripped them tightly and tossed them out onto the ground outside. They watched in suprise as the door slammed and the windows repaired themselves.

Marrissa hopped up and ran to the front door, grabing the handle to open it up again. A blue shock wave ran up her arm, knocking her into Gaara.

" God Damn it!"

" What is it?" Sasuke asked.

" A hummingbird." Marrissa growled.

" A talking..bird?" Naruto muttered.

" Hummingbirds are like...witches...except they are not allowed spell books or active powers. " her eyes narrowed.

" Why not?" Gaara asked, lifting an eyebrow,

" Because once they set a certian goal, they become obbsesive. They're a bit like your common gypsy. Sneaky, seductive and downright nasty despite their outward appearnce."

" Shit." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Naruto shifted from foot to foot. " We need to find Sakura don't we?"

" Yes. Yes we do." Marrissa said, " And we ALL have to come."

" Why?" Sasuke snorted, " Someone needs to make sure she dosn't blow up the house."

" Because she preys on those in love."

TBC!

Angel: Wow. It's been a long while since i've updated.

Sakura: Tell me about it! You havn't updated this since July!

Angel:...are you serious!? OMG! I am soooo sorry everyone. Family issues got in the way. This is a bit of a filler chapter. We'll be searching for the Artifacts in a short while. So hang on tight k?

Blessed be,

Angel


End file.
